


End of Innocence

by SeigePhoenix



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Canon Divergence, Custom Ryder - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Smut, Supernatural AU - Freeform, but they're there nonetheless, humanized characters, hunting things, not wanting to acknowledge the feels, protecting people, smut with feelings, strong language used, supernatural themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 22:40:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 23,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14628537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeigePhoenix/pseuds/SeigePhoenix
Summary: When Alec Ryder didn't check in with Clara, she refused to give up.  When faced with zero help she turned to the only person who she could trust, her twin that she hadn't spoken to in five years.  Then Liam shows up to help her find her father, and they find themselves on a slippery slope towards an explosive end.  Will it end with Liam and Clara having their happy, drive off into the sunset?  Or will it end with everything blowing up in their faces.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Here is the lovely banner and moodboard that my collab partner, Kate_Shepard, did!
> 
>  
> 
>  

_Carry on my wayward son_  
For there'll be peace when you are done  
Lay your weary head to rest  
Don't you cry no more 

\- _Carry on my Wayward Son_ , Kansas

Clara Ryder sat in the driver seat of the 1968 Charger, painted a deep blue to match the midnight sky. The soft, aged leather creaked under her weight when she shifted as nerves danced along her skin like a live wire. She wished that she knew how this would go, but her twin had left on bad terms. _Very bad._ They’d always argued before, but it had turned vicious that night. Both went for blood, figuratively, and the hurt had festered for a couple of years. He had been vocal in assumptions about their lifestyle and how he wasn’t like her. That he had a future, and wasn’t chained to seeking Alec Ryder’s approval. She ran a hand over her face, through her cropped red hair as annoyance buzzed in her ears like an angry hornet. She’d made the decision to keep it in a pixie cut two years prior, made it easier when she was working. Clara crossed her arms at her wrists, resting lightly on the steering wheel. Her watch glinted under the streetlight, a gift from another Hunter.

Her hazel eyes, the green flecks dancing in the streetlights, glanced up at the lit window. She heard a bell chime in the distance, Clara counted it out. Eleven o’clock. Almost the witching hour. The magical time of the night that brought out all the weirdos, Clara smirked as she knew it was more than just human weirdos that came out. She wondered idly if there’d ever been a part of her life when she’d had that innocence that clung to everyone else. Clara glanced to the side, a flutter of brightly colored movement catching her attention, hand resting on the grip of her pistol as she waited to see if it was a threat or not. As the couple passed by, the guy dressed in bright purple and gold, she decided their only threat was to fashion. Not that Clara was the epitome of haute couture herself, but she knew enough that pairing feathers and leopard print was a faux-pas. She drummed her fingers on the steering wheel as the couple turned the corner and went out of sight. Her muscles remained tense, the danger was never fully gone. She knew that better than anyone.

Her forehead bumped against the steering wheel as she debated once again about going inside. They hadn’t parted on good terms, she had a suspicion he may just kick her out without an explanation, but she was at a loss. Even Drack wasn’t able to come up with any leads, and she just couldn’t do this alone. Liam was off on another job and hadn’t gotten back to her. She closed her eyes as his grinning face popped into her mind, but it wasn’t to be. He was off on the other side of the country, if Drack was to be believed, and so she was down to her last resort. Unease fluttered in her belly, she didn’t know if Byron would agree to this proposal. He didn’t owe her anything. Which was why she was here, sitting outside the house he rented, struggling to make a decision. She winced as she realized her welcome wasn’t going to be warm. Probably a shade warmer than the Arctic pole, _maybe_.

Byron had never wanted a part of the lifestyle. She opened her eyes to stare at the leather of the steering wheel, full of so many memories for her. Her twin had always refused to go with their Dad, insisting there was always a scientific explanation for the creatures they hunted. He preferred his books to pistols, and Clara envied that sometimes. Clara had seen up close and personal that sometimes there was no science behind it. The devastation left behind when those _things_ came into the picture, a shudder wracked her body. Clara didn’t expect science to explain it, but she hadn’t turned to forbidden legends and lore completely like her father. Slicing off their heads, silver bullet to the heart, or burning and salting a corpse? Those had results and that was what she used. Evidence based conclusions were what her brother would term them.

Sucking in a breath, summoning all her courage, she opened the door with a loud, screech. She made a mental note to oil the hinges next time she stopped by Drack’s old place. Her boots hit the solid concrete of the sidewalk, and she stood with a slight rustle of her clothing. The plain grey tank top was covered by a blue plaid shirt that had belonged to Liam, she smiled as she ran her hand over the fabric to smooth it, protected her from the slight chill in the air. She still remembered snatching it from him during a job and he’d just let her keep it. The silver necklace with the pentagram on the end was a gift from her mother before she died glinted in the flickering lights. Clara strode up to the front door, before she could lose her nerve and knocked. Better to get it over with.

Her knuckles rapped against the wood of the door, three loud cracks against the aged oak. Butterflies that had danced lightly in her stomach before sped up to a full blown river dance as she heard the footsteps behind the door. The door swung open and she prepped for seeing her brother against after five years. The young woman that came into view had that greeting turning to dust on her tongue. The woman had soft blond hair that fell in waves to her waist, blue eyes soft from sleep stared up at Clara. Suddenly she felt like a clumsy giant next to this pixie of a girl.

“Can I help you?” Even her voice was soft and dreamy. Clara found herself tongue tied and she struggled to find the right words.

“Is.” She cleared her throat. “Is Byron here?” Suspicion clouded those eyes as she mentioned Byron. Clara was surprised at the look, but the woman allowed her inside. She stepped into the middle of the living room, fighting the urge to fidget as the woman went to get Byron. She glanced around at the pictures on the wall, they told the story of her brother that she didn’t know. The five years that separated them when he left at eighteen. _What am I doing here? Ugh, I should go._ Clara took a step towards the door to leave when she heard her name.

“Clara?” Byron’s deep baritone held a note of surprise. She took in how much Byron had changed in the years that separated them. They’d been fraternal twins, but it was a surprise for outsiders to know they were related. Genetics played a huge joke on their parents when the twins came out. Clara had red hair, hazel eyes, and a creamy skin tone. Byron had deep brown hair, the color of dark chocolate, with electric blue eyes and an olive skin tone. He took after their mother while Clara took after her paternal grandmother. He’d filled out in the five years. Clara grumbled internally that she’d only gotten more odd looking while her brother apparently turned into a Hollywood hunk. _Asshole._

“Clara? What are you doing here?” Byron repeated as he stepped closer to her and Clara tensed.

“I.” Clara sighed and shook her head. “I wanted to ask you for a favor but I don’t think that’s such a good idea anymore.” Byron uncrossed his arms at the vulnerable tone in his sister’s voice. She never dropped her guard for anyone.

“Clara, you obviously wouldn’t come here if it wasn’t really important.” Byron ran a hand through his shaggy brown hair, he knew he needed to trim it soon. He just always put it off with one excuse after another. He focused on his sister who looked a little green, she was obviously uncomfortable in his living room.

“Dad’s been on a hunting trip.” Clara noticed the way he stiffened and she felt the answering tension in her own body. Her arms crossed under her breasts defensively as her shoulders hunched against the censure she saw in his eyes. “I haven’t heard from him in a week. No one has.” _That_ surprised him.

“Not even Drack?” Clara shook her head and Byron shook his head in denial.

“Sorry Clara. I left that life behind me. I don’t want to go back.” Byron explained as he saw his sister’s face fall. It struck him to see her looking so lost. He wanted to take the words back, wanted to help her, but he knew that if he caved then he’d never crawl back out.

“I figured you’d say no. Coming here was a big mistake. Just forget it Byron.” Clara turned towards the door. Byron called out to her again but she ignored him. “Have a nice suburban life Byron. But remember.” Clara paused as she stood at the door. “You may ignore them, but they never ignore you.” She’d seen the symbols etched into the wood by the windows, wards for demons and other supernatural creatures. The door shut on her cryptic words and he heard the engine of the Charger rev before his sister left the street.

“Byron? What did she mean?” He glanced down at his girlfriend and sighed. He shook his head and told her he’d explain it to her in the morning. It was time for bed, and he followed her up the stairs with the niggling thought that something was off. That lurch in his stomach that wasn’t the alcohol, but the sense that was developed from years of always watching over his shoulder. He paused and told his girlfriend to go ahead and go to bed, he was going to deal with something first.


	2. Chapter 2

_I got a demon in my soul and a voice in my head  
It's saying go, go, go! I can sleep when I'm dead  
There's a sonic revelation bringing me to my knees  
And there's a man down below who needs my sympathy  
I got a ringing in my ears getting ready to burst  
Screaming "hallelujah, hallelujah take me to church"_

\- _I Like it Heavy_ , Halestorm

Clara jerked off the plaid shirt covering her tank top and threw it across the hotel room as the frustration boiled in her chest. She was out of options now that her damn twin refused to help her. There wasn’t anyone she actually trusted to watch her back while she looked for her Dad, none that had returned her calls that is. Liam was the only other one Clara trusted completely. The occupation didn’t really leave room for trust. Clara kicked off her boots and flopped on the bed with a huff. The leather bound journal sat on the nightstand, taunting her. It had so many pages filled with the knowledge on how to kill creatures of the dark, but not a damn thing about how to track a Hunter that didn’t want to be found. Her eyes glared at the ceiling as the low bass reached her and she heard the rhythmic creak of the bed through the floor. One of the _perks_ of staying in the cash only motels, you didn’t get to choose your neighbors. Clara grumbled and sat up to open up the journal again.

“Damn it Dad. How the fuck am I supposed to find you if you leave such cryptic shit behind?” She ran a hand through her hair, leaving it standing on end as she leafed through the pages. Her cell phone rang on the nightstand and she put it on speaker. “Yeah?” No one would call that number unless it was Drack or another Hunter.

“Hey kid, how’d it go with your brother?” Drack’s hoarse voice reached her and she rolled her eyes as she closed the journal. He’d been one of the few to warn her against going to Byron.

“About as well as expected? Pretty sure he didn’t just throw me out on my ass because his pretty little girlfriend was there.” Clara heard his chuckle and fought the urge to grumble herself.

“Pretty huh? Noticed that did you?” She could hear his shit eating grin through the phone and wanted to snap it closed. He was always giving her shit about noticing those things.

“Oh shut it old man.” Clara grumbled and she ignored the roar of laughter from the other end of the phone. “But Byron didn’t pan out. So I need something else to help track Dad down.” She stripped off her tank top, clad only in her silky, black bra and jeans now, she turned towards the bathroom. The phone was in her hand as she opened the door.

“I’ll see what I can do kid.” A scrabbling noise outside the room reached her ears. It sounded like someone shuffling their feet in front of her door. “Kid?” Drack’s concerned voice broke her focus and she brought the phone up to her mouth.

“Call you back.” Clara told him and ended the phone call as her 9mm slid into her palm. She knelt next to the bed as the knob of her hotel room door twisted. She hadn’t invited any guest to the room, her gut tied itself in knots as she ran through the possibilities. They were using the doorknob. That meant it could be any number of corporeal creatures, Clara grunted as she realized she didn’t know what weapon to use to be effective. She crept until she was next to the door, killing the lights with a quick flick of her wrist. The door opened slowly and the figure stepped into the room. She vaguely recognized the humanoid shape but that didn’t tell her friend or foe. She had a shit ton of enemies that would take advantage of her being alone. The figure stopped in the middle of the room and Clara launched herself at it. They tumbled to the ground amidst a tangle of limbs. She heard the unmistakable sound of a human grunt as they landed on the floor. Clara had the 9mm pointed at the figure’s head when the lights switched on.

“Jesus Christ Kosta!” The pistol lowered as she stared down at that smiling face. Relief flooded her system at the sight of his grin. “You scared the piss out of me.” She sat on his thighs and glared at him. He knew better than to sneak up on a Hunter, what was he playing at?

“Sorry about that Ryder. I forgot how jumpy you are.” He laughed when she pushed at his shoulder. “Drack told me you might need some extra help.”

“And he didn’t tell me you were coming. Old asshole.” Clara grumbled as she shifted to stand. Figures Drack would leave _that_ detail out of their conversation. Liam was a damn good Hunter, a bit impulsive and he did let his emotions guide him more often than not. Still, Clara was glad to have him at her back. Liam’s hands closed over her hips and she cast a curious glance his way. They had a casual agreement when it came to sex. In their professions, it was best not to make lasting connections. Sex was simple, and it provided a way to mimic those deep connections everyone else got. Clara needed to feel that tonight. She leaned down until their lips brushed, tentative at first, but the warmth of him pulled her deeper. Clara parted her lips on a sigh as Liam rolled them and she wrapped her arms around his neck, not minding the rough scrape of the cheap carpet against her back. The pinprick of pain made her feel alive. His weight settled against her, pressing him between her legs. She groaned as his hands skimmed down her body, hooking into her pants. Her hips arched against him, helping him tug her pants down. She kicked the denim to the side, relishing the warm slide of his hand against her thigh.

“Liam.” Clara murmured as his lips brushed against her neck, the slight burn of his stubble sending little heated shocks through her body. Ryder sighed as his head dipped and his tongue traced the edge of her bra. His mouth closed over her nipple through the silk, tightening the heat in her belly. She moaned as the fire kindled in her body from his touch and taste. Her back arched as his mouth moved over her stomach, nipping gently at the skin there. A moan spilled from her lips as his thumbs hooked into the waistband of her panties.

The door burst open with a loud bang. Liam and Clara reached for their weapons, a 9mm and a Glock, and pointed them at the door. Liam still crouched over Ryder, partially shielding her from whatever was at the door. “ _This_ is how you were going to spend your night Clara?”

“Fuck off Byron!” Clara snarled in his direction as she dropped her pistol. Liam took his lead from Clara but didn’t move too far until she pushed at him. Even if he did recognize the name, he wasn’t about to trust anything that could hurt him or Clara.

“Old boyfriend?” He murmured in her ear and chuckled as Clara smacked his shoulder. She shot him a look that promised wicked retribution later.

“Worse. My brother.” Liam straightened at the answer. He wasn’t expecting to hear that Byron Ryder was standing there, not quite what he was expecting. He knew they were fraternal twins, but they didn’t look alike at all. Byron looked like he walked straight out of a Hollywood movie. For almost one in the morning, Liam was impressed.

“Clara…” Byron began as he realized his sister was half naked. He made a noise of impatience and turned his back to her.

“Don’t you use that patronizing tone of voice with me. _I_ had the courtesy of knocking at your door. Now turn around before the entire parking lot gets an eyeful.” Clara ordered as she turned to scoop up her pants, irritated that her plans for the night were effectively dashed. Byron shut the door with a quick snap as Clara reached for a shirt to wear.

“You kept that old thing?” Liam’s voice was laced with amusement as Clara yanked on the band shirt. It was his old shirt that he’d given her a few years ago, it swept just past her hips.

“It’s comfortable alright?” Clara told him defensively as he ran a finger down her shoulder, ignoring the heated shiver that went down her back.

“Clara…” She rolled her eyes at his annoyed tone. She accepted his no, so why was he here? His whole body radiated anger at being in the room with her, and she was extra annoyed with him because of him ruining her time with Liam. Just like her brother.

“Byron. What do you want? You already told me no.” She grabbed the journal off the small table and tucked it into her bag.

“Why is Dad missing?” Clara turned to him and lifted her eyebrow. She wasn’t going to just part with that information easily. Only she and Drack knew why Alec Ryder had disappeared on his hunting trip.

“Are you willing to help me find him?”

“I’m about to enter my last semester before grad school. I’ve got a life here.” Byron paced the room as Liam stretched out on the extra bed to watch it play out. Byron ran a hand through his hair, grumbling about how Clara interrupted his nice quiet life.

“So go back. Tell the little pixie of a girlfriend that I’m your estranged sister.” Clara swept out an arm and waved it to emphasize her point. “And stay there.”

“I _can’t_!” Byron exploded, the anger and anguish bursting from his chest, and Clara took a step back, Liam straightened on the bed at the explosion. “I can’t go back. I keep having these visions that if I stay with her, she’ll die. That Michelle will die.” Byron admitted as he sat on the edge of the bed.

Clara glanced at Liam helplessly but he merely shrugged. This was her business, and she sighed. “How? How does she die in these visions?” Clara asked tentatively.

“She gets burned alive.” Clara’s hand froze on the way to his shoulder. “Why is that so significant?”

“That’s how Mom died. I think Dad’s going after the thing that killed her. And that demon doesn’t want you involved or does. I’m not sure exactly how he works, but he knows that Dad is onto him. And by extension, us.” Clara explained as Liam reached into the bag and handed her the journal. She sighed wearily and opened the journal to the first entry.

“Mom died in a house fire when we were two.”

“Technically yes. But the origin of the fire was never discovered,” Clara explained as she handed him the journal. It was full of articles about demons, the house fire, and crossroad demons.

“This is when Dad first started hunting. He’s always been hunting the one who killed Mom, and I think he’s very close to it.” Byron’s eyes shot up to hers, disbelief but there was a small spark of recognition in his eyes. “But he dropped off contact with everyone recently.” Byron sighed and scrubbed a hand over his face.

“I’ll help. As much as I can.” Byron’s shoulders slumped as he resigned himself to getting back into the hunt.

“Don’t bother. Liam can help me and I don’t have to listen to him bitch.” Clara turned and snatched the journal from Byron’s hands. She turned and tucked it into her bag.

“Wait. What?”

“Yeah, cleared up some of my schedule.” Liam grinned at the two of them arguing from his spot on the bed. He laughed as the twins’ argument got intense as Byron argued for going on the mission and Clara insisting she didn’t need him anymore. He broke the fight up before it came to blows. He tucked an arm around her waist and pulled her against him.

“Enough you two. Come on Clara, let your brother help for a few days. A fresh set of eyes can’t hurt.” He pressed his lips to Clara’s temple as she snorted and crossed her arms defensively.

“Fine.” Clara reluctantly admitted as she leaned against Liam. “I’ll show you everything I have Byron.” She had a feeling she was going to regret it.


	3. Chapter 3

_Boot on the start line  
Pistol in the air  
‘Quila in the glass and a dead set stare  
Two minutes in baby make your move  
If you won’t do it I’ll do it for you  
I ain’t waiting on you, no  
I ain’t waiting for you_

\- _Jump the Gun_ , Halestorm

Clara leaned against the front of her car, arms crossed, as she watched her brother walk into the college library. She didn’t like being on a college campus, it reminded her of the night Byron left. She frowned as some fraternity members sidled up to her and tried to make small talk about her boyfriend’s car. “It’s _my_ car, now back off.” Clara told them between clenched teeth. They moved on as Liam approached with a grin on his lips at how cranky she looked.

“I see you’re handling the local wildlife just fine.” He laughed at her snort of disgust and handed her the water he picked up for her. She eyed it suspiciously. “There are other beverages besides that swill you drink Ryder.” Clara huffed and took a drink of the water as she waited for Byron. He was going to look into some of the legends their father had in the journal while they had access to a decent library. Clara preferred more hands on methods, but Byron refused to accept that summoning a crossroads demon would actually help. Joke was on him.

“I don’t like being around this many people.” Liam chuckled at her crabby tone. Clara Ryder was one for solitude and only let a few people get close. She had monumental issues surrounding her family but she didn’t let that affect her relationships with other people. Her family? Yeah, he’d seen how Alec Ryder interacted with his daughter and couldn’t blame Clara for having trust issues. Now that he saw how her brother treated her? No wonder she was so prickly about letting people in. Once they were in, they got to see the vulnerable side sometimes. Even if she refused to admit it later. He was grateful to be counted among the trusted circle.

“At least we don’t stick out,” Liam mentioned as they leaned against the side of the sleek Charger. He’d fallen hard for Ryder’s car, the thing was a piece of art. He also knew that Clara did all the work herself and didn’t let just anyone touch her baby. They moved to the café he’d gotten the drinks from when it looked like Byron was going to be in the library for awhile. Clara blew out an irritated breath when the waitress winked at her before walking away.

“Do I radiate this aura of ‘Single, ready to fuck’ or something?” Clara asked Liam as he watched the waitress walk away. She narrowed her eyes at the amusement dancing in his. “I’d rather not know your answer to that.”

“You’re seriously no fun Clara.” She shot him an exasperated look before the waitress came back. The check had her number written on it with a little heart. Clara shot Liam a look that warned him commentary would result in pain. He decided to risk it anyway. He’d always enjoyed needling her.

“Maybe you do.” He laughed as she snatched his bagel from his plate and took a bite. “Hey!” Clara shrugged and made sure to keep it out of his reach. “You are a cruel woman.”

“Never claimed to be nice.” Clara glanced down as her phone pinged with a text. “Looks like my brother finished his research.” Clara sighed as her eyes scrolled over the message. She licked her thumb free of the cream cheese and caught Liam’s stare.

“Your fan is watching you intently.” Clara shot him an exasperated glare and stood with the bill. Liam plucked it from her fingers and hurried off to pay while she protested behind him. Byron stood beside the Charger, and he looked pissed.

“Michelle just got my email. And she’s not taking it well.” Byron explained as they got into the car and he climbed into the backseat.

“You broke up via email? Man, that’s cruel even for you.” Clara whistled as she pulled the car out of the parking spot and got it onto the road. Liam sat in the passenger seat and listened to the twins bicker. He agreed to stay with Clara because she needed someone who at least knew what they were doing. Her brother had been out of the game for a few years, more than few by listening to him. Clara once told him her brother had convinced himself the creatures they hunted were just myth and legend. If that was true, things were going to get really interesting that night. Drack had given Clara the address for a bar, Tartarus, that would hopefully have a lead for them.

“Don’t you have anything that doesn’t scream Ivy League?” Clara asked as she stared at her brother’s button up. Byron cast her an offended look and tugged at his wrists. He grumbled about wanting to dress nice, and that jeans were not an all occasion attire like she presumed. Liam stuck his hands in his jeans and decided to stay out of it. He wore his old leather bomber jacket that had been his grandfather’s before being passed to him. Clara wore a Guns and Roses tank with that red flannel shirt thrown over it. Byron definitely stuck out just a bit, and Clara didn’t let it go.

“I’ll be fine,” Byron assured his sister as the car pulled into the dirt parking lot. Tartarus was a gathering spot for the local Hunter populace, and Clara had a feeling things were going to get interesting. Interesting as in blood was going to be spilled and she would shank any asshole who got blood on her tank. The flannel could be scrapped but she loved her band tank.

They entered the bar and Liam immediately made a beeline for the bartender to gather information and drinks as Clara scanned the room. Her eyes immediately assessed the threat level they faced and she didn’t like the odds. At least most were on their side, so that was one relief. Most Hunters didn’t bother other Hunters as there were so few of them. Clara saw the grizzled old man sitting at the back of the bar and felt relief zing through her. That old baseball hat stuck out like a sore thumb and Clara couldn’t be happier to see it. Drack had kept his promise to meet them there. Byron followed behind Clara as she flounced over to the old Hunter. He cast an eye towards her, grinning behind his beard as Clara looped an arm around his neck. She whispered something to him that had him throwing his head back on a guffaw.

“Sounds like it kid. Now sit down. You too.” He pointed to the barstool next to him for Byron. Her brother looked offended at being ordered around but sat as well. He remembered Drack from when they were kids and had been sent over to stay at Drack’s place. While he loved the old man, he certainly bristled at the implications of being ordered around. “I see Kosta is bringing the drinks. Good, you’re going to need it.” Clara raised an eyebrow at his cryptic words.

“What is it Drack?”

“Well, as far as I can tell. Your old man is up to his neck in demonic shit.” Clara’s forehead hit the bar as she had her worst fears confirmed. “How are you on your demon traps?” She rolled her eyes and he laughed. “Right. I forgot who I’m talking to. Latin still good?”

“You speak Latin?” Byron piped up as he glanced at his sister.

“Necessity. Exorcisms and all. Botched my first two because I pronounced a single word wrong.” Clara told her brother. Drack nodded at this. He remembered how distraught the young Clara had been. She’d been in tears because her mistake had cost someone their life and Alec had told her this was the burden Hunters bore. The teenager had applied herself to learning the dead language and was fluent in it now. Handy when they had to speak to demons and the demons thought they’d be cute and switch to Latin. Their shocked expressions when Clara would hand them their asses in their own language never failed to amuse him.

“And now Dad’s dealing with demons. That sounds like something Dad would do if he were getting desperate.”

“Not dealing with them. He’s out there trying to find the demon who was behind your mother’s death. Ellen Ryder was killed by the demon we know of as Azazel. He’s not some schmuck either, but a tried and true prince of hell. Alec got word that some vampires in the north have some information on where to find Azazel.” Drack sipped his beer and winced at the taste. “Ugh, tastes like piss.”

“Then why do you insist on getting the same thing every time we go somewhere?” Clara teased as her mind processed the information. Vampires weren’t anything to play with, even the most seasoned Hunter avoided groups of them. Single ones were far easier to take care of, but groups? Clara shuddered at the thought.

“Cause I’m old and stuck in my ways.” Drack ruffled her hair as he stroked his salt and pepper beard while eyeing the trio. Byron looked so out of his field Drack wasn’t sure if he’d survive the trip. He knew Clara had the same thoughts and she’d do her best to take care of her brother, that one had always stuck up for the kid. The scar on her hip came from the first monster Clara had killed. In defense of her brother when they were nine years old. No one messed with Byron Ryder without dealing with the tempest that was his sister. Which was why, Drack mused, that Byron’s defection cut Clara deeply. She’d always been there for her brother but he abandoned her the first chance he got.

“Hey old man. You got those coordinates for us?” Clara snapped her fingers in front of Drack’s face as he was lost in his thoughts.

“Quit your belly aching. I don’t, as it stands, but I’m working on it. In the meantime, take some jobs to get you off my back.” Drack scoffed at the impertinent retort Clara threw his way. “Best get your brother up to snuff if you want to go against vampires kid.” She crossed her arms under her chest and glared at him defensively. She had been thinking the same thing, but her pride hated that he voiced it.

“As it stands, I have a couple of tips.” The bartender leaned over and handed Clara the folder. Liam leaned against her back, peering over her shoulder as her eyes scanned the page. Drack motioned for Byron to follow him, give them a moment to discuss the job in peace without a million questions coming from the twin. Byron followed him and threw a look back over his shoulder to see Liam’s hands settle on his sister’s hips. His eyes narrowed but followed Drack out, the old man towering over him.

“Look kid. How serious are you with this?” Drack asked as soon as they hit the dirt parking lot. “Don’t bullshit me either.” He held up a finger when Byron opened his mouth. “I’ve been around you two since you were barely at my knee.” Byron shut his mouth and ran a hand over his neck. He was still wrapping his mind around the whole situation. For years he had convinced himself that these creatures his father and Clara hunted were figments of their imaginations. He’d done his best to ignore that world and to leave its shadow, but if he was honest with himself… He’d admit that he never quit looking to the shadows when he was out at night, keeping an eye for spirits and other creatures of the night. Any unusual death at his university always gave him pause since it meant a Hunter might show up. Most Hunters knew he was Alec Ryder’s kid, and he didn’t want that life to bleed into the one he was living with his girlfriend. Well, ex-girlfriend now.

“I don’t know Drack. I spent years ignoring all this shit and now it’s back in my lap.” Byron spoke with his hands, waving them helplessly in front of him as frustration mounted in his chest.

“Finally, some fucking honesty.” Drack laughed at Byron’s astonished look. “If you can’t go all in with this? Go back home. This is some serious shit here boy-o. The demons your Dad is hunting? They aren’t little piss ants.” Drack’s lip curled in a dark smile as he thought about it. “These are some big timers downstairs. They’ll be focused on Clara and your Dad.”

“I’m not letting my sister go through that alone Drack!”

“Why not? You left her to go through a ton of shit for years before.” Drack leaned against the hood of his pickup as he watched Byron’s reactions. “Did you know after you left, Alec left your sister to her own devices? She was thrown to the wolves by you and the old man.” Drack took off his cap and examined the beaten up bill. “Just sayin’, if you’re not fully in this. Then leave. Kinda protective of the kid.”

“I wouldn’t be here if I wasn’t serious Drack. I’m just rusty,” Byron admitted. Drack grinned, they were getting somewhere now.

“Good. The job your sister’s looking over is easy. Good for getting your feet wet. Hope you’re ready Ryder.”

“I’m ready for anything Drack.” Byron scoffed as Liam and his sister left the tavern. He pretended he didn’t notice the scrape of beard burn on his sister’s neck and grunted in disgust at the obvious flush on her cheeks. It was going to be hell being stuck with these two in a car.


	4. Chapter 4

_Now you're lying  
On the floor  
Yeah, you can't  
Take anymore  
The devil's laughing  
In your face  
Give me another taste, yeah_

\- _House of a 1000 Corpses,_ Rob Zombie

“Are you sure this is where Dad’s journal said to go?” Byron glanced out of the back window, the pine trees flashing by as the Charger headed towards the campground. “Seems kinda weird to have a demon here?”

“Demons have their own kinks. Try not to shame them for it kay?” Clara told him as she pulled into the parking lot. There were only three cars there in the early morning light. Her eyes glanced over the journal’s pages, hoping they’ve reveal some clue was in the park. Her dad left a map and she struggled to decipher it. _I’m not a pathfinder Dad._ Clara grumbled in her mind as she finally figured out how the map was supposed to point.

“Heard some weird legends about this place from Drack,” Liam mentioned as Byron stretched out in the backseat. His fingers brushed against Clara’s shoulders and neck. Byron closed his eyes and listened to his sister grumble about cryptic bullshit and Liam chuckling as he helped her decipher them. “He said that there have been mysterious deaths every so often here. Same thing every time. Hikers go out to camp, and are attacked by wild animals. They don’t find the corpses, but the campsite always looks like it’s been ransacked by a bear.”

“It could always just be a bear.” Byron piped up without raising his head. Clara snorted and muttered something he couldn’t hear. He shrugged and let his mind drift to what the hell was he doing with his sister. He’d left this crazy, vagabond lifestyle behind at eighteen. His father had practically disowned him for leaving and not continuing in a crazy imagined hunt for a demon of all things. Byron scoffed as he listened to the pair in the front seat discuss what kind of creature it could be.

“Well, I think we’re right in the timeframe mentioned in Dad’s journal. How does camping sound?” Byron groaned at the suggestion. He didn’t have any gear. “Quit your bitching. I have gear.”

“How?” Clara rolled her eyes at Byron’s disbelief. Obviously he had little faith in her.

“I may not have been a Boy Scout, but I always stand by the phrase: _always be prepared_.” The door swung open as she stepped out and headed to the back. Byron shot up as he remembered what was in the back of the Charger. He scrambled out after Liam and skidded to a halt when he saw the unassuming trunk. He recognized the shape of a tent and sleeping bag, but the weapons were all gone. He’d grown up with a trunk filled with guns, machetes, and holy water. Now it was just empty and Byron realized he missed it. The sight was familiar in the way other people were familiar with the smells coming from a kitchen. The smell of gun oil was the same for him.

“What is that look for?” Clara asked as she grabbed the tent and handed it to Liam. He slung it over his shoulder and watched the twins with an amused grin on his lips. Byron was so confused, Liam wanted to give the poor guy a break. Except he remembered Clara relating to him what happened the night Byron left them.

“The weapons Dad always had back here?”

“Oh. Yeah. You don’t really think it’s safe to go driving with all of that out in the open like Dad did? Well, I don’t. If we ever need it, I’ll show you what I did with it all.” Clara told him as she grabbed the sleeping bags. “Let’s stock up on some supplies at the little shop here. Get some gossip.” Clara spotted the woman wearing the beige vest over button up shirt sitting behind the counter, looking extremely bored. Liam shot her a cheeky grin, a reminder of her encounter with the waitress from the café. She sent him a sneer before schooling her features into a smile and strolling up to the counter. She glanced over the brochures and maps before selecting a local one and giving the girl a bright smile.

“Can I get you anything else?” Clara recognized the boredom in the girl’s voice, she also noticed the local newspaper folded to an article about a missing hiker. The wheels turned in her mind and she smiled.

“Got any local legends? I love that kind of stuff.” The clerk perked up at Clara’s question and beamed at her.

“Well, there’s this really old one about the abandoned mine. Locals don’t go near it. Says it’s cursed or something. I’ve been there.” She gave Clara a conspiratorial grin. “It’s creepy for sure, but just an old mine. The spiders scared me more than some dumb legend, but it’s definitely worth a look if you like stuff like that.” Clara nodded, putting more enthusiasm into it than normal, and asked her to mark it on her map. She’d definitely check it out while out camping. “Is that your boyfriend?” The clerk whispered as her eyes landed on Byron.

“Nope. That’s my brother.” Interest sparked in the girl’s eyes and Clara _almost_ felt sorry for Byron. Liam was waiting for them when they came back to the Charger. “Where were you?”

“You had it under control.” Liam grinned as he watched her fight a sulk. “Cheer up. I got an email from Drack.” Liam showed her and she huffed.

“So we’ll stop by and see the old man. He doesn’t normally bother with email unless it’s important.”

“Right? I can hear him now.” Liam deepened his voice and puffed up his chest. “Stupid machine. Why can’t you answer you damn phone Ryder?” Clara laughed at the impersonation while Byron shook his head. They headed up to their campsite and set up easily enough.

“So, according to the clerk. This mine is only a half a mile from our site.” Clara looked up at the overgrown path and blew out a breath. “I have a bad feeling…”

“That’s not good.” Liam slung an arm around her shoulders as she held up the map. Byron shuffled around the tent, he poked his head out when he heard the sharp whistle from his sister.

“Come on. You don’t think you’re going to sit there? We need all hands on deck cause I’m not sure what we’re dealing with,” Clara told him as she opened the trunk of the Charger. She pressed a latch on the side and he watched as the bottom of the trunk lifted and she flipped it to reveal the treasure trove of weapons.

“So that’s what you did…” Byron murmured as he saw the gleaming silver of machete blades, the flasks of holy water, and freshly oiled metal of the guns. At least his sister took care of the weaponry.

“Yeah. That’s what I did. Now grab something and let’s go.” Clara told her brother as she pulled out her pistol and tucked it into the holster at her waist. Liam inspected his own pistol and nodded when he was satisfied. Byron chose a shotgun and the holster for it before strapping it on. On the safe side, he grabbed one of the flasks of holy water before Clara closed the cache and slammed the trunk closed.

The mine was overgrown but Clara could see recent activity. The sun had gone down and left the world in a twilight haze. She held up her flashlight as she read the faded signs warning people to stay out. The vines had been pulled down and scattered around the entryway. Some boards had been pulled off, just enough for a person to slip through. Clara ducked under the board as Byron was examining the signs, Liam chuckled as he heard the distressed grunt from him.

“Clara kind of does what she wants.”

“I noticed.” Byron sighed as he followed behind Liam and Clara. He brought up his own flashlight to look around. Water dripped somewhere in and the sound echoed off the walls, the only sound aside from their footsteps crunching along the dirt floor. He felt like a weight was pressing onto his chest, it felt like a hand on it trying to hold him back. The hairs on the back of his arms rose in alarm as they heard the shrill scream bounce off the walls of the mine. “What the fuck was that?” Byron whispered as he felt Clara stiffen in front of him.

“What I thought it was.” Clara grumbled as Liam looked over at her in question. Suddenly some rubble separated from the ceiling and fell onto her head. “What the hell?” Clara cursed as she brushed at the top of her hair.

“What?” Byron bit out as he pointed his flashlight up. As his light touched the ceiling the top half of a skeletal corpse swung down and connected with a harsh rattle. It took a fraction of a second before his brain registered what had hit him through the pain. When his eyes connected with the empty sockets of the rotting skeleton, his body jumped immediately into flight mode. Adrenaline pumped, and his gut reaction was to get away. The shrill sound that filled his ears didn’t register as his own scream until his sister grabbed the back of his collar and yanked him to the floor. They barely avoided the flash of shadow that passed over their heads.

The shadow materialized on the other side of the trio. Byron and Clara were on the floor with Liam kneeling behind them as they all stared up at what it was. The pale, decaying skin flaked off as it moved but it had the shape of a man. Byron looked down and saw the wicked, curved, blood stained claws that belonged on a wild animal. They looked up as one and saw the head of a stag. The eyes were lit with ice cold fire, he could see the hatred and hunger burning in them. It let out an inhuman shriek before vanishing down the mine shaft.

“What the fuck was that!?” Byron yelled as they stood up after the creature left. Clara kicked at the dirt as Liam shook his head and ran a hand over his neck. “You two _know_ don’t you?”

“Yeah. It’s a Wendigo.” Liam told him as Byron stared at him blankly. Liam glanced over as Clara lifted her flashlight towards the back of the cave. “Basically it’s got a few legends. The core is, it’s an evil spirit. Or sometimes it’s the spirit of a person who committed an unforgivable act while in life, like cannibalism.” Byron shook his head at Liam’s words.

“I’m supposed to be entering my last semester of undergrad. Not chasing mythological creatures in abandoned mines and getting bitchslapped by skeletons!” Byron snarled as frustration welled up in him. Clara whirled on her heel and grabbed his collar.

“The door is right there. I’ll drop you back off at your pretty little girlfriend’s house. Now stop bitching and choose.” Clara snarled as she let him go and headed off into the cave. Liam shot a glance at Byron as Clara’s flashlight faded.

“Look, I get it. I wasn’t too sure of this life either when I first signed up. But you have to be willing to commit. If you can’t, go back and forget about your sister. I don’t want her in danger because you don’t want to be in this life.” Liam patted his shoulder and headed after Clara. Byron sighed and knew he faced one of the more difficult decisions of his life, even tougher than his decision to leave his family behind.

“You okay?” Liam caught up to Clara easily, concern threaded through his voice. She huffed and refused to look up at him.

“Just fine.” Her words were tight and he knew she wasn’t, but they didn’t have the luxury of examining feelings at the moment. Not when there was a murderous, cannibalistic spirit floating around.

“So, you _do_ know how to destroy one of these things right?” Liam spoke quietly as they approached an open cavern. “I know what they are, but I’ve never actually faced one.”

“Yeah. I know.” Clara told him. “Dad and I encountered one when I was nineteen. It was only a year after Byron left. The only way to kill these things is to burn it to the ground.” Clara murmured as they approached the center of the cavern. The beam of Liam’s flashlight swept over the piles of bones scattered across the floor.

“The victims?” Clara nodded and looked around for what could be the thing that tied the Wendigo to the place. “Christ, how long as this thing been here?” Clara took out her lighter and set one of the cloth hangings on fire. The shriek chilled them to the bone. “Did you _have_ to piss it off?”

“Well, I had to get its attention.” Clara told him as she grabbed the burning cloth off the wall.

“Next time we use your brother as bait again.” Liam told her as he ducked behind a stone on the ground.

“Agreed.” Clara told him as she grabbed a femur. She sent up a little prayer for the person who the bone belonged to before she wrapped more cloth around the bone. “Liam. Remember that time we faced off against the succubus?”

“Yeah?” He paused and she heard him curse. “I hate you.” Liam stepped out from behind the rock and fired his pistol at the floor. The Wendigo materialized inside the room in an instant. “I hope your timing is as good now as it was then.” Liam muttered as the towering monster glided over to him. Its mouth open, sharp teeth stained from prey and decay. “Breath mints. Why do monsters never want to invest in them?” Clara snorted at his attempt at humor, despite facing down the jaws of a Wendigo. The flames danced along the cloth as she jumped up and shoved it into the wendigo’s open mouth.

It screamed as the fire burst inside its snout and they watched as it seemed to burn from within. As if the fire was cleansing its very soul. Liam’s hand at her lower back clutched at the fabric of her plaid shirt. Clara let out a sigh of relief as the ashes scattered with a small breeze. She turned to Liam and he brushed his lips across hers in a kiss. All his relief poured into the kiss, they both put themselves in harm’s way too much. Clara sighed and softened under his lips. One of her hands reached up to brush against his cheek.

“Don’t worry me like that again.” Liam spoke against her lips as she grinned at him.

“Come on. You know I can’t promise that Kosta.” Clara chuckled as he tugged her against him, snagging her belt loops.

“Then promise you’ll take me along for the ride?” She looked up at him, eyes shining with an emotion she wasn’t ready to name yet.

“Always Kosta. Always.” Clara pressed a quick kiss to his lips again before he let her go. They made their way back to the campsite and saw Byron settled down in the Charger. She and Liam huddled together in the tent, discussing possible things Drack wanted.

“You know. There is only one sleeping bag.” Liam murmured as he brushed his lips against her ear. Clara laughed and pushed at his face.

“My brother is less than ten feet away in that Charger. Seriously Liam?” Clara smiled up at him, softening her words with a light caress along his cheek. “Maybe when we get some more privacy.”

“Just maybe?” Liam opened the sleeping bag and slipped inside. He left the flap open for her and she snuggled down next to him. She chuckled as his arm draped across her waist, pulling her close against him. She rested her cheek against his chest as she listened to the night around her. The sounds of the wind, nightingale song, and Liam’s heart beating under her ear. A lullaby she wouldn’t trade for anything in the world.


	5. Chapter 5

_We came to battle baby  
We came to win the war  
We won’t surrender  
Till we get what we're lookin' for  
We're blowing out our speakers  
There goes the neighborhood  
A little scissor happy  
Little misunderstood_

\- _Daughters of Darkness,_ Halestorm

“Took you long enough,” Drack grumbled as they appeared on his doorstep a little over a week later. The trio had seen better days, but Clara was the one smiling like the cat that ate the canary. They looked, for lack of better words, like week old dirty laundry. “Do I even want to know?” He knew that smile meant trouble, but he was also curious. She was rarely this pleased about something, one of the two idiots must’ve screwed up.

“No.” Byron and Liam burst out in a panic as they hurried inside to leave Drack and Clara at the door. Drack’s curiosity was intrigued by this reaction, that meant nothing good happened. Which meant he wanted to know exactly what happened.

“So what happened?” He glanced at Clara, knowing she’d be more than happy to spill. Clara thought back to the small job they took in the neighboring town. It still sent her into a giggle fit anytime she thought back to it. She would never let the two men live it down.

“You know those spirits that’ll make you see your worst fear?” Drack nodded as they headed into the living room. “Well, it seems that Byron is still terrified of clowns. Liam’s scared of spiders.” Clara went on to explain that the spirit had conjured up a combination of their fears. She described, in loving detail, the screams that filled the room as the two men faced down giant spider-clown hybrids. Ultimately, she’d been the one to deal with it since her deepest darkest fear couldn’t be manifested so easily. Liam and Byron glanced up as Clara walked in with Drack letting out a guffaw next to her. He glanced over at the two men, both refusing to meet his eyes.

“So which one of you do I get to call Princess now?” Drack laughed as he watched both of them flinch and groan in unison. Clara had her hands on her hips, smug grin on her face as she stared at them. Byron refused to turn around to face Drack but Liam ran a hand over the back of his neck. “I already heard the story from Clara. She wouldn’t tell me which one of you jumped into the other’s arms like a scared little mouse, but I will find out.” Drack told both of them as he headed over to his desk to pull out the box. They had more pressing matters to deal with, the damn box of all things had wound up on his doorstep just a few days ago.

“What is that?” Liam asked as he noticed the intricate carving on the box. It looked beautiful, dark cherry wood polished to a beautiful shine. He could see his reflection on its lid. He studied the symbols carved into the wood but they were foreign to him. Despite at least being able to recognize several languages, he couldn’t place these. The symbols and letters flowed in a beautiful script, Liam was reminded of some old manuscripts. The elaborate and elegant calligraphy was a work of art, that was for sure.

“Something your partner there will be _very_ interested in.” Drack nodded towards Clara. Clara was leaning over the back of the chair Byron was in, speaking quietly to him. Her twin’s brow was lowered and he looked angry at something she was saying. “Hey, Ryder. C’mere.” Drack gestured for them and Clara trotted over to stand beside Liam. Her eyes landed on the box and her body froze, Drack nodded as he figured Clara would understand the significance of the box and the words engraved in it. Even if they couldn’t directly translate it, they would understand what its importance.

“Drack… This can’t be what I think it is, can it?” Clara ran her fingers over the words, her lips forming the words she knew offhand. Yet she didn’t dare speak the words aloud, she lacked the vocal ability to properly pronounce the words. Her eyes darted up to Drack’s, and she saw the answer in them even before he spoke.

“Your Dad. Guess he’s up to his neck in something big. Sent me this and a map with a bunch of coordinates. Longitude and latitude. Figured you’d know more.” Drack nodded towards Clara as she puffed out a breath of air.

“Maybe. I mean, Dad’s never been big on sharing.” Clara grumbled as she lifted her fingers from the lid. She wasn’t sure what Alec Ryder’s endgame was by sending this to Drack. Liam rested his hand on her lower back, his thumb sliding against her skin in a comforting gesture.

“What is it?” Byron asked as he studied the box. He wasn’t sure what the letters said, but he was sure he had seen them before. Liam glanced up and met Drack’s worried gaze, he didn’t like what the elder Ryder was up to anymore than the grizzled old Hunter did. The one most unsettled was Clara, and she was the closest one to the old bastard than any of them.

“It’s a protection spell. Or warding, I guess, is the more accurate term.” Clara explained as she tilted her head in an unspoken question at Drack. He indicated she should go ahead. “If this is what I think it is, we are in for an assload of trouble. Now, why the hell would Dad send this to us?” Clara stroked the wood and shook her head. “Someone _very_ powerful does not want any supernatural being to find this.”

“I was right. Your Dad taught you to recognize that language.” Drack nodded and leaned back in his chair. Clara lifted a shoulder in a dismissive gesture, it drove the old man insane when she dismissed her knowledge like that.

“What language is it?” Liam looked from Clara to Drack in question. He didn’t recognize it and it bugged him, far more than he cared to admit.

“It’s Enochian,” Clara explained as she turned to face Liam. “It’s the language of angels and demons essentially.”

“And you speak it?” Byron’s gobsmacked question had Drack chuckling as he tucked the box next to him. She shook her head and Drack grinned at Byron.

“You don’t really speak Enochian kid. At least not with our vocal chords. We can read and write it, but our pronunciation is utter crap.” Clara nodded in agreement with Drack and explained a bit more to Liam about the language. She tuned it out as she studied the box, when a slip of paper caught her attention. The list of numbers were coordinates, Drack had told them as much. She just needed to plot them on a map and see what was going on.

“Hey Drack. Can I borrow your map?” Clara spread the map out on the big table, ignoring the men for the moment. Their conversation was white noise as she focused on the coordinates, which began to take shape. Clara lifted her pen as she marked the last dot and tilted her head to examine the map and the dots. “Why would Dad send us these?”

Liam plucked the pen out of her hand with a flash of a grin for her. “I always did enjoy connect the dot puzzles as a kid.” He circled the dots and the lines became clear as he followed the order that Clara put them down.

“I’ll be damned. It’s a devil’s trap!” Drack barked out a laugh as they saw the lines in front of them.

“Then there can only be one thing at the center of that trap.” Clara tapped her finger in the direct center of the circle. “The one thing Dad’s been searching for. All this time.”

“You don’t think he found it?” Drack scoffed at the very idea but Clara shook her head. She knew that Alec Ryder had found it. He’d also likely unleashed some big trouble thanks to it.

“Found what?”

“The gate to hell.” Clara winced as she saw her brother’s expression. “Well, _a_ gate to hell anyway.”

“You’ve got to be joking.” Byron rubbed a hand over his face in irritation. “A portal to hell? I can’t believe what I’m hearing.”

“We just literally fought a spirit that made a spider and clown hybrid. You believed in that well enough,” Clara snarled at her brother. Liam put a hand on her shoulder and shook his head. She jerked away from his touch and turned. “I’m going to take a shower and get cleaned up. Then we’ll head out tomorrow after resupplying.” Clara stomped up the stairs, ripping the plaid over shirt off on the way.

“You left this life kid. Alec let you go because you had a chance at a different life.” Drack smacked Byron on the shoulder. “Clara never got that option. She was always expected to follow in his footsteps, and she did. All to earn Ryder’s approval.” The older Hunter took his cap off and ran a hand over his cropped hair. It was interesting to see these three together but Drack knew they’d need help. “Look, you’ll need some help. I’m calling in a favor. See if you can get Clara to stay for a few days.” Byron opened his mouth and Drack shot him a glance. “I meant that one.” He jerked his thumb at Liam who gave Byron a cheeky grin.

“Who do you have in mind?” Byron muttered as Liam headed up the stairs to talk to Clara. Drack chuckled and shook his head.

“An old friend. Knew her mother and she’s a professor at a university in the next state over. Studies the paranormal and theology. She’s a good kid,” Drack explained as he set the box in his iron safe.

“I know Clara stayed with Dad, but she had a choice the same as I did,” Byron burst out as the grizzled Hunter turned to face him. “She could have left at any point too.”

“You really think that kid? Alec is a good man, damned good Hunter too. He isn’t the best at parenting. That was your Mom.” Drack crossed his arms over his chest and leaned against his desk. “Alec played up the angle of keeping you safe from the beasts and monsters. Clara’s always been protective of you, you know that. Called it smothering when you were younger.” Drack grinned at Byron’s indignant expression. “She thought she had to stay a Hunter. The only way to keep everyone she loved safe. After seeing what a werewolf can do, what a vengeful spirit can do to the living? Clara just couldn’t turn her back on it.”

“What did she see?” Drack shook his head at Byron’s question and told him to ask his sister if he wanted to know that badly. Byron sighed and flopped down in the chair as Drack picked up the phone to call his contact, the conversation pointedly over.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has smut in it. ^^

_You are the only one  
The only that sees me  
That trusts me and believes me  
You are the only one  
The only one that knows me  
And in the dark you show me  
It's perfectly reckless  
Damn you leave me defenseless  
So break in  
Break in_

\- _Break In_ , Halestorm

Liam poked his head into the bathroom as he heard the grumbling. “I know you’re there Liam.” He laughed and headed inside, shutting the door firmly behind him. “I know I shouldn’t have snapped at Byron. I’ll apologize later.” He leaned against the bathroom counter as he waited. She poked her head out a few seconds later. “But he was acting like a little kid.”

“Clara.”

“Don’t you Clara me.” She huffed and ducked her head back under the water spray. She heard the rustle of the shower curtain and snorted as Liam’s hands slid around her waist. “Don’t think this will change my mind.” She leaned back against him, her body softening against his as he rested his chin on her shoulder.

“Give him a chance to wrap his mind around this. You remember how long it took me yeah?” He trailed his lips over the line of her shoulder in a butterfly soft caress. She shivered as her nipples tightened at the heat that fluttered in her belly like a thousand butterflies. Clara sighed and tilted her head to the side.

“I do remember. The first time I stumbled across you. I was just barely eighteen and you were what? Twenty-two?” Liam chuckled and let his hands roam over her front, lightly dragging his nails over her thighs. The broken sigh that left her lips was music to his ears, and he felt his body stir. “That vengeful spirit took you for a joyride. You were quick to adapt though.”

“When some invisible force shoves you up a wall nearly ten feet off the ground, you learn to adapt Ryder.” Liam’s deadpan pulled a laugh from her. She shifted as he pulled her closer, she sighed at the slide of him against her ass. “I’m done talking about ghosts.” He groaned as her hips rolled back against him.

“Thank fuck.” She turned and the desperation hit them both. Their lips connected in a kiss that threatened to consume them in its heat. His hands roamed over her body, honing in on the spots that made her sigh and the ones that drove her higher. Her hands slid down his chest, nails dragging across the muscles there. He hissed as heat exploded in his belly when she wrapped her hand around him.

Clara moaned as his fingers parted her slick folds to find her already aching and wet. Heat burned in her belly as she focused on the way his fingers moved against her clit. Need tightened into a slippery knot as his lips captured hers in a greedy kiss, drinking in the sounds spilling from them. She craved the touch of him, it was addicting and intoxicating. She could come to depend on him, to expect this kind of intimacy. Clara knew it was dangerous to toe that line, but she didn’t care. Pretending there was a permanent connection between them added to the heady feeling of _him_ inside of her chest. When the release hit her, it was softened with that warmth beating in her chest. The pleasure rolled through her in waves and she let out a muffled shriek as he lifted her and pinned her against the wall.

“Don’t want your brother or Drack to come in do we?” Liam murmured as his lips trailed over the curve of her neck. Clara let her head fall back as the not so gentle bite sent a fresh wave of heat through her. His teeth gently closed over the spot where her pulse beat wildly against her skin, and he sucked hard enough to leave the bruise. His tongue soothed the sting as he slid against her. They didn’t have protection in the shower, so had to get creative. Clara rolled her hips against him, enjoying the shudder that wracked him as her slick center rubbed against him. He stiffened against her and let out a low moan as his orgasm slammed into him. Their lips came together in a gentle kiss, meant to soothe and comfort after the inferno that had raged between them. His touched was almost reverent as he let her legs slide down his.

“Mm.” Clara hummed as she ran a hand over his face, her fingers moving over the stubble that seemed to take up permanent residence on his face. He pressed his forehead to hers as their eyes closed. Savoring the tender moment between them, so fragile. She would do anything to protect it, even if she didn’t quite want to put a name to it yet. The loud bang at the door startled them both out of the reverie.

“I have to take a piss. Get out.” Drack’s gruff voice set something off inside of Clara and laughter spilled from her lips. Liam put a hand against the wall as he tried to muffle his own laughter. “I can hear you two rabbits in there. Now get out.”

“Alright, alright. Don’t piss yourself.” Liam called out to him as he turned the water off and stepped out of the shower with Clara. He handed her a towel and watched as she wrapped it around her body. The spot where he kissed was already purple and he winced a bit at the sight. Drack would have something to say about it. It didn’t take them long to pull on clothes and let Drack to his bathroom in peace.

“Drack’s called in a favor. A daughter of one of his old friends is coming in to help us figure out the puzzle pieces.” Liam saw the way Clara’s shoulders stiffened and she turned to face him. He held up his hands and saw the hurt in her eyes. “He wants us to stay for a few days until she can get here.”

“If Drack trusts her, then I would be a fool not to. That old man doesn’t let just anyone near him.” Liam had to agree. The old man was super paranoid about the supernatural and he could count on two hands the times he’d been doused in holy water or had silver and iron pressed against his throat. Usually in the form of a knife blade. The only thing that made it bearable was that he knew Clara had gone through the same thing, and Drack had known her since she was a toddler.

“We may as well see if a fresh set of eyes can help us figure this out.” Liam pulled Clara closer to him, letting his hands rub her arms in a comforting motion. She leaned her forehead against his shoulder, her guard falling and letting him take some of the burden. It humbled him to see how much she trusted him, it was something he treasured and protected at all costs. Ryder had been insistent that Hunters shouldn’t form lasting connections, it made them targets. They were both shit about keeping to that rule, and he’d rip anything apart that came between them.

“Yeah. I’m in too deep to have an unbiased opinion on this one.” Clara sighed as his arms slid around her waist, pulling her against him.

“Want to talk about something else then?” She nodded and tilted her face up so she could look into his eyes. He saw the mischievous light dancing in them. He knew he’d regret this choice.

“Do you remember that first case? The first one I took you on after the vengeful spirit?” Liam nodded. He’d tracked her down through sheer force of will, finding her at a seedy motel on the outskirts of the town under a fake name. He’d ranted and raved at her for a good thirty minutes about all the scientific evidence that told her she was wrong, but he’d _seen_ and _felt_ the vengeful spirit. Clara had been so calm for only eighteen years old then. She’d sat him down and explained everything she knew about the supernatural to him. That all legends held a kernel of truth to them, there was always a reason _why_ a legend or myth was created. It was her job, she had explained, to help keep that balance.

“You told me that a good Hunter is one who strives for balance.” Clara nodded once. “That to kill indiscriminately made you no better than one of them. Why’d you bring this one up?” Liam let her go as she headed to the bed and stretched out beneath the blankets, he wasn’t far behind her. Clara snuggled up next to him.

“I don’t know if this will be one of those missions where we can strive for balance. I have a bad feeling Liam. My Dad’s about to open Pandora’s Box. I’m not sure I’m ready for the scales to be tipped like that.” Clara felt her eyelids droop as sleep began to creep up on her.

“We’ll face it together Clara.” Liam pressed his lips against her hair as he pulled her closer to him. That uneasy feeling beating against his chest in time with his heart, he wouldn’t lose Clara. He’d do anything he had to do to make sure she stayed safe. “Never forget you have me.” Clara let out a sleepy chuckle.

“Keep that up and I’ll start to think you like me Kosta.” Liam stayed quiet, rubbing his hand in small circled on her back, until her breathing evened out. He risked a glance at her as her face softened in sleep.

“I think I more than like you Clara, and that terrifies me,” he murmured as he let sleep drag him under in its clutches.


	7. Chapter 7

_Wake up baby and taste the dirt  
We're six feet under and still in love  
The day has come  
We belong with the living dead of the night  
The day has come  
We belong with the living dead of the night_

\- _The Nameless One_ , Volbeat

Clara was standing beside the Charger’s propped up hood, the coveralls rolled at her waist as she wiped the sweat from her forehead with the shop rag. They’d been stuck at Drack’s for three days already, restlessness was starting to set in. Cabin fever was an apt term for what she was going through. The set of tools were scattered across the rolling table as she finished up some small maintenance to the Charger. The oil had been changed, filter was done, spark plugs were cleaned, and all fluids checked. Clara was debating working on the secret compartment when she heard the unmistakable sound of gravel being crushed under a car’s tire. Her head jerked up as she saw the sleek sporty car pull up in Drack’s drive way. A low whistle of appreciation escaped Clara as she took in the beautiful lines of the Porsche. The sleek white was perfect for the sporty vehicle. Not her personal favorite choice for a car, but it fit the expensive machine.

A young woman stepped out of the car and into the sunlight. She wore a business suit that was cut to fit her form, and it was expensive. Clara could tell just looking at it that the suit ran into the three or even four figures. She leaned against the side of the Charger as she wiped the grease off her hands. The woman’s fine blonde hair was styles perfectly, and she had those classic lines of beauty to her face. Clara lifted an eyebrow as she saw the woman head into Drack’s home.

“Well, well. That looks like trouble.” Liam chuckled in her ear and she swatted at him with the shop rag. “Wonder how long it’ll take her to hit on you?”

“Will you stop it? Not ever girl flirts with me you know?” Clara huffed in irritation at Liam’s teasing.

“I know. Nine times out of ten they do. I’m just going with the odds.” Liam shrugged nonchalantly and shoved his hands in his pockets as he meandered over to the house. Her curiosity pricked, she had to ask Liam what he was doing.

“Where are you going?”

“Don’t tell me you aren’t dying of curiosity? I know you Ryder.” Liam dodged the shop rag thrown at him and watched as Clara stripped out of the coveralls. She wore a simple dark tank top underneath the shop uniform and form fitting jeans. His eyes roamed over her appreciatively before landing on her shoulder. The mark was still there and heat still burst in his belly at seeing it. Drack hadn’t said a word and neither had Byron.

“Fine. Wait for me.” Clara grumbled as she joined him. They heard the formal greeting and Clara cringed at how formal the woman sounded. Her voice was smooth and cultured and Clara felt a twinge of defensiveness. She’d never done well around other women, she’d grown up with just men and so felt awkward around other females. Clara felt inadequate next to the elegant woman in front of her… She hoped this time it would be different.

“Ryder. Come here kid.” Clara and Byron both turned and pointed to each other in confusion. Liam chuckled and the woman covered her mouth to hide the smile as Drack grumbled. “Clara, get over here.” Clara snorted and headed over to Drack and the new woman.

“This is Cora. Cora Harper. She’s that daughter of a friend I told you about.” Drack watched as Clara flicked a nervous glance at him and he chuckled. “Yeah, her mom was a Hunter. It’s all good.”

“Yes. My mother hunted the supernatural. It’s one of the reasons I pursued my degree in mythology.” Cora smiled at Clara. Clara tentatively relaxed her shoulders and stepped closer to her.

“Then maybe you can help?” Clara asked as she walked over to the map. “We need to go here, but I’m not sure what to expect.” Cora stood next to Clara as she studied the map.

“It’s impressive. Given a few hours I can feasibly research local legends and history to find out why the circle was there. But look at this.” Cora traced some lines on the map, Clara followed her finger. “These are tracks for a railroad.”

“Iron. Son of a bitch. It is a bonafide devil’s trap.” Drack laughed at the idea. “What has that idiot brought us into now?”

“I wish I knew.” Clara murmured as she stared at the map. “I know he’s obsessed with finding the demon that killed Mom, but this? This is too much.” She ran a hand through her short red hair in irritation as she thought of the consequences to Alec’s actions.

“Dad’s going to start a war… A literal war with Hell?” Byron piped up from behind them. Clara winced at his words, she hadn’t been ready to say it out loud.

“Well, I’m very interested to hear about this.” Cora’s eyes widened at the statement and she watched the twins share a similarly concerned look. Clara was the first to break eye contact and she turned to the map. The sound of a classic rock melody broke the tension and Clara gave a sheepish grin as Drack laughed.

“Hello? You’ve reached Clara Ryder.” The voice on the other end of the line had her freezing. “Dad? Dad! Where the hell are you?” Clara snarled as she heard her father’s voice. She hunched her shoulders as she heard him snap back but her own anger didn’t let her back down. “Don’t you even try that with me. What the hell is going on?” Clara went still as Alec spoke.

“It doesn’t look like it’s a pleasant conversation…” Cora whispered to Byron as she stepped over next to him.

“It rarely is. Dad and Clara have always been too far alike to really get along.” Byron watched the emotions play over his sister’s face. Anger, shock, and worry all mingled together in her hazel eyes. She nodded and looked up at Byron, meeting his eyes.

“Yes, Byron is with me. Of course I went to get him when I couldn’t find you! It was Byron or Liam.” Clara glared at the wall as she listened. It was frustrating being on one side of the conversation. “You want us to what? You know what? Fine. We’ll come. I want answers when I get there. Or you can do this on your own.”

“Well, she’s pissed.” Drack told Liam as they watched her begin to pace. He nodded and watched Clara worriedly.

“Right. I’ll write it down and we’ll meet you there. Bring the box? What the fuck kind of trouble are you in Dad?” She huffed and glanced down at the phone as Alec hung up on her. She turned to her brother and Liam.

“Clara?” Byron stepped forward but saw Liam brush past him and touch Clara’s shoulder in a comforting gesture. His sister glanced up at him with a tentative smile on her face. The emotion in her eyes hit him hard, he never thought his sister would care about anyone other than herself. It was something to get used to.

“Dad wants us there at those coordinates. He’s being a stubborn asshole again.” Clara sighed and looked over at Drack. “He wants me to bring the box.”

“Your Dad must have found what he’s been looking for.” Clara nodded. “The demon that killed your mom. Well, he certainly isn’t making this easy is he?” Drack grumbled as he ran a hand over his face. “You know I don’t like this?”

“Neither do I Drack.” Clara burst out. “I don’t like being in the dark so much. I hate that Dad is doing this shit, _again_.” She let out a strangled sound of frustration as Liam put his arm around her shoulders. She sighed and her shoulders slumped in defeat.

“It’s why I’m coming with you.” Drack grinned at Clara’s look of astonishment. “What? I’m not _that_ old.”

“You piss and moan all the time about your age Drack.” Liam teased as Drack huffed in pretend outrage. He opened the drawer of his desk and pulled out the box.

“I’m going in my own car. Ryder has shit taste in music.”

“Screw you old man. You just can’t respect the classics.” Ryder argued with a shaky laugh. Cora stepped forward and cleared her throat.

“I’d also like to come along.” Clara blinked in surprised and Byron started at her request.

“You’re sure? I mean, this isn’t your fight.” Clara told her.

“I’d be stupid to pass up an opportunity to see a literal gate to hell. Even if it turns out to be a lark, there’s always something to the myth and local legends.” Cora smiled at them.

“Yeah? Well, you can’t hunt monsters in Gucci.” Drack snorted as Cora sighed.

“I do have other clothes Drack.” Cora told him as he guffawed. Liam glanced down at Clara, worry furrowing his brow.

“You okay Clara?” Clara looked up at Liam and struggled to explain that uneasy feeling in her chest. She had this sense of foreboding hanging at the back of her mind. And she hated it. Something was going to go wrong, she just didn’t know how. The understanding in Liam’s face stole her breath. “I feel it too.”

“I don’t like this Liam. Something doesn’t feel right.”

“We’ll make sure we’re prepared then. It’s all we can do. Hunters adapt to whatever is thrown at them. And you’re one of the best Hunters that I know.” Liam pulled her close and rested his chin on her head. He fought his own ominous feeling down to comfort her. He had the niggling feeling in the back of his mind that he was going to lose her, and that was not going to happen.


	8. Chapter 8

_Arms wide open  
I stand alone  
I'm no hero and I'm not made of stone  
Right or wrong  
I can hardly tell  
I'm on the wrong side of heaven and the righteous side of hell  
The wrong side of heaven and the righteous side,  
The righteous side of hell_

\- _Wrong Side of Heaven_ , Five Finger Death Punch

“You have shitty taste in music Ryder. Bet they aren’t listening to this trash in the sweet little Porsche.” Drack bitched from the backseat. “Turn it to the country station.” Clara clenched her hands on the steering wheel as Liam snorted from the passenger seat. That wasn’t likely to happen. The throbbing bass and guitar filled the space of the Charger. No one questioned her taste in music, _no one_.

“Driver picks the music! Backseat shuts his cakehole!” Clara snapped as they drove down the road towards the coordinates. The scenery flashing by as they sped towards the coordinates. It was serene in its own way, a familiar memory from her childhood. She and Byron had spent countless hours in the backseat of the Charger as their Dad drove to some out of the way place for a job. Drack had wound up in the Charger after Byron practically shoved the man out of the way to get to Cora’s Porsche. Clara had no doubt it was to avoid getting questioned by Drack, though the curious professor likely had a different set. Her brother and Cora followed them as the group headed towards Alec Ryder’s location. Clara tamped down on the stupid misgivings that threatened to shake her confidence. If there was one thing she knew how to do, it was kill monsters. She knew why her Dad wanted the box, and the contents within it, but she didn’t know why he wanted her to bring it. It was suspicious. Alec Ryder had worked his ass off to make sure no one knew about the existence of that box, and yet now he wanted her to open it? Well, Clara had no intention of being Pandora. There as just a shadow hanging over her mind that threw questions at her mind, beating it with _why, why, why._ Her eyes darted over and gave a quick once over of the polished wood and she sighed as she turned back to the road.

“Hey kid. You know what’s in the box.” Drack pushed the bill of his cap up as he also dared a glance at the box. Clara gave a single nod and Liam lifted an eyebrow. Clara didn’t want to bring him in on it, didn’t want to put that target on his back. Her hands tightened on the wheel. “Best tell pretty boy there what it is.”

“Aww, you think I’m pretty? Flattered Drack.”

“You wish kid.”

“Knock off the flirting you two,” Clara rebuked as they both let out identical sounds of indignation. She took a deep breath. “What’s in that box is a _very_ valuable weapon. It was made by a Hunter back in the 19th century.” Clara kept her eyes glued to the road as Liam stiffened in the passenger seat and Drack pulled off his cap to run a hand through his cropped hair. “Upon the metal of its barrel lies a message to all who wield it: _non timebo mala_. I will fear no evil.” Clara’s voice took on a melodic tone as she recanted the story. Alec had told her about it so many times as a child and teenager, she could tell it from memory. It was a childhood lullaby at this point. Clara knew he believed that the gun would be the answer and key to his vengeance. His bloody need for vengeance, sometimes Clara wondered if she and Byron had ever mattered to their father. She knew it was petty of her to think that, and that he did care. But in the face of his obsession with Azazel, the twins seemed to fall into the background. Clara tightened her hands on the wheel until her knuckles went white. She continued on with the story but her thoughts were with her father. His blasted need for revenge against the demon that killed her mother had driven him to the Hunting profession. His mission to find the demon sunk his daughter into the same lifestyle. Clara wanted to weep for the innocence that had been stolen from her as a little girl. She was supposed to have been having tea parties, not learning the best blade for beheading a vampire. She reminded herself that the time for regrets was long passed and this was her life now. A quick glance at Liam told her that she was where she wanted to be.

“If a supernatural being is shot with that gun, so long as it is one of the original thirteen bullets, that creature will die. It does not matter who it is.”

“Even the big guy?” Clara mulled over Liam’s question but given what she knew about Lucifer, she shook her head.

“In the end, the Hunter who made the weapon did so for hunting monsters. As corrupted as Lucifer has become, he is still classified as an angel. I don’t think it will work on him.” Clara saw Drack’s eyes shining with approval in the backseat. She may not have a fancy college degree, but Clara knew her stuff when it came to the creatures that lurked in the night.

“And we’re bringing this to your Dad? What kind of creature are we facing?” Liam shifted over as they pulled into a gas station for refueling. Drack grumbled about having to take a piss and slid out of the back with a few creaks to his joints. Liam’s hand slid along her shoulder to cup the back of her neck, his thumb rubbing a tense spot. Clara leaned into his touch without thought, her eyes closing for the briefest of moments. Liam felt the punch to his heart, that she trusted him with her safety enough to close her eyes. It was something to him.

“Yeah. About that. I suppose I should go ahead and tell you. I told Byron to go ahead and tell Cora. We’ll be facing a demon named Azazel. A prince of Hell.” Liam sucked in a breath at the mention of the name. Clara winced and sighed in defeat. “I can drop you off along the way if you want. It’s not your fight.”

“Clara.” Liam’s hurt tone stung as it whipped across her face in a vicious slap. She lifted her eyes to meet his dark ones shining with anger. She flinched at the sight and wondered if she’d pushed him too far. His hand reached around and cupped her cheek, his thumb stroking along the angle of her cheekbone. She watched as his face softened. “Are you pushing me out because you don’t think I’m as strong a Hunter?” Panic burst in her chest like a balloon too close to the sun.

“No! Of course not! You’re one of the best Hunters I know!” Her hands reached for his face and shoulders to assure him.

“Then why would you say you’ll drop me off as if I’m some dead weight?” Clara froze at his words, her own catching on the lump lodged in her throat. She felt the burning in her eyes and she fought the rising panic.

“I don’t want to lose you and I can’t say we’ll make it out of this alive. Losing you would destroy something in me Liam.” Clara felt the words burst past the lump and spill from her lips. He yanked her against him, heedless of the center console. She closed her eyes to savor the warmth and feel of him. Clara felt his heart thudding against his chest as her own kept pace with it.

“What’s that rule about Hunters not forming lasting connections?” His lips curved as he buried his nose in her silky crimson hair. She smelled like grease and orchids. Not a combination he’d assume he would like but on her? On her he could drown in it.

“Well, I’ve never been very good at following rules.” Clara’s laugh was muffled by Liam’s shirt as he pulled her closer. “I do care for you Liam.” Liam drew back and stared into her eyes, his glittering with an unknown emotion. Clara felt the words on her tongue like a brook newly thawed from winter. She reached for his cheek, craving the feel of him under her hand while she spoke the words. Clara vowed that if they made it out of this alive, she’d tell Liam just how she _did_ feel. “More so than I probably should.”

“Clara,” Liam murmured as he lowered his face towards hers. His lips brushed against hers in a whisper soft kiss, just the barest hint of pressure, before pulling back to stare at her. The second dragged out between them, all of the emotions in their hearts bubbling between them. Neither knew who reached for the other first, their lips connected in a kiss full of longing, passion, and desperation. Tongues danced together as his hands ghosted over her curves, resting on her hips. A moan, maybe hers, floated just above the music on the radio.

A sudden knock on the window shook them from their little bubble with a start. Liam’s body instinctively curved around Clara’s while her hand reached for the pistol she stored in the center console. Her eyes narrowed as she saw Drack standing on the other side. Liam lowered the window and they both saw the shit eating grin on his face. “Get a room you two.” Clara snorted as he climbed into the backseat. “Ready to go? Or do you two lovebirds need to suck face some more?”

“Can it Drack.” Clara grumbled as they pulled out of the gas station. The tension got thicker with each passing mile, until it was almost tangible. Each one of them knew the consequences of fucking up, each knew the weight of the decision to use the gun, and they all agreed that they would bail out at the first sign they were in over their heads.

Yet, Clara knew that she wouldn’t keep that promise. She was willing to stay and sacrifice her life if it meant saving her family. No one came between Clara Ryder and the people she considered family, their faces flashed across her mind. The demon wasn’t stupid, he knew they were after him. He’d likely try to target them all, focus on their weaknesses, their fears, to get them to turn away. Clara’s eyes darted over to Liam as his profile was illuminated by the setting sun. Her heart gave a lurch as she realized she’d do anything to keep him safe.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter also contains smut.

_Maybe I'm foolish  
Maybe I'm blind  
Thinking I can see through this  
And see what's behind  
Got no way to prove it  
So maybe I'm blind  
But I'm only human after all  
I'm only human after all_

\- _Human_ , Rag ‘n’ Bone Man

The phone rang twice before a familiar voice filtered over the line. “Clara, you know better than to call at this hour.” Clara grinned as she lounged in the driver seat while Drack and Liam went to get some food. Cora and Byron were racked out in their little Porsche, but never had Clara been more thankful for the room her car had. She recognized her Dad’s voice anywhere and knew he’d be irritated that she called him at one in the morning. The sense of familiarity settled some of her nerves, but a furious ball of thorns lodged in her ribs. Something wasn’t right but hovered just beyond her mind.

“Hey, at least I skipped the midnight call this time. That time was hilarious.” She grinned as she remembered that time she’d called her Dad at midnight while running like hell from a Banshee. He’d yelled at her and Clara had compared him to the Banshee, saying that between the two she’d choose the shrieking spirit. Alec had _not_ been amused.

“To you perhaps,” Alec rumbled as he sat up in his bed. “Do you have the thing?” Clara arched an eyebrow but was far too used to her father talking in general terms to be bothered with it. The elder Ryder rarely used specific terminology, too paranoid about someone listening in. They’d parted on bad terms last phone call, and all Clara wanted was some answers. She worried this wouldn’t end well, a bone-deep fear that one of them wasn’t going to come back alive. She also knew her Dad was keeping something from her. He was never so stupid as to talk about the gun over the phone, even in general terms. That ball of thorns grew to basketball sized in her stomach.

“Yeah. It’s in my possession and that is where it is going to stay until I get some answers.” Steel welded to her tone as she spoke to her father. Clara had followed Alec faithfully for years, embraced the Hunter lifestyle it suited her after all, but she was done blind adoration. She was done following him with little answers. Too much was at stake for her. Alec lived for his obsession and little else now that his children were grown, but Clara had Liam and her family. She wasn’t willing to put them on the line for Alec Ryder, no matter how much she loved her father.

“Clara.” The warning note in his voice once spelled trembling knees for her, but that was in the past. Clara had too much to lose to let Alec Ryder keep being secretive.

“No Dad. That won’t work. You don’t get what I have until I get some answers. We’re going to the range. Remember? The place where Byron developed his weird phobia of horses.” Clara flashed a grin as she watched Byron sit up in the Porsche and rub his aching neck. No doubt he was sore, the tiny car and her giant of a brother. It truly wasn’t fair that he got the height and looks in their family.

“Why are you so cruel to your brother?” Alec’s deadpan voice set something off inside of Clara. Suspicion braided itself to her mind, refusing to leave.

“He’s perfectly capable of finding his own place to stay, but that’s where we are going.” Clara winced as her father agreed to meet them there and hung up. She sighed and looked down at the phone with exasperation weighing down her shoulders. This obsession of her father’s had to stop, and she had to stop wanting to save him from himself. She wouldn’t even bother if it didn’t mean leaving her father alone to face a freaking _demon_ , and not just any demon. From what she’d read, Azazel was a powerful demon in the hierarchy of hell. She ran a hand over her face, wishing she could scrub away the worries as easily. Something about the call seemed off. Clara kept thinking that something was left unsaid between them.

***********************************************************************************

“Why are we here?” Byron yelped in alarm as he saw the sign. He cast a glance at Clara, eyes narrowed in accusation at her. “You chose this on purpose.” He grumbled at the cheeky grin his sister threw his way. She did choose it on purpose, but not for the reasons Byron seemed to think.

“Oh come on. We need to be here. There’s someone here who can give us a hand.” Clara tucked her hands in her pockets of her jeans. “I trust her.” If Clara’s suspicions were confirmed, then she knew what needed to be done as well.

“Balls, is she going to want to take a blood sample again? I was possessed, once, and she always wants to take my blood.” Drack bitched as he stood beside Clara.

“Well, it’s not every day that a Hunter gets possessed by a seventeenth century poet and begins to recite prose about his beloved’s, ah, bosom size.” Clara grinned as Drack swatted at her. “You were about to do an interpretive dance before I performed that exorcism. I should’ve let you do it, but I wasn’t sure your back could handle it.” Drack huffed and leaned back against the car door, grumbling about sarcastic children.

“Prompted me to get that damn anti-possession tattoo.” Drack pulled back the sleeve on his good arm and the group saw the ink there. A pentagram surrounded by flames and intricate symbols that only a few understood. Liam chuckled and showed his off on his right arm, the ink settled there on his bicep. Cora shook her head at the group and looked at Byron.

“Do you have one as well?” Clara’s head snapped around to the question as she saw Byron rub the back of his neck awkwardly. He saw the glint of amusement in those green eyes and shook his head to ward her off. His sister _loved_ this story, and any chance to retell it.

“Don’t you _dare_ Clara.” Liam looked between the twins and leaned back next to Drack. There was a story here, and a good one if Byron used that tone with his sister. A theory popped into his head.

“Did you two get _matching_ tattoos?” Red crept up into Byron’s face as Liam lost it. A thought occurred to Byron. Liam’s hand on the car was the only thing keeping him steady.

“How do you know where it is!?” Drack rolled his eyes and puffed out an exasperated breath.

“Byron, brother dearest. He’s seen me naked. Of course he knows where it is.” Clara explained simply, as if talking to a child.

“I have to know now. Where is your tattoo?” Cora asked as she looked over at him. He shook his head and she shrugged. “Alright. Clara, where is yours?” Byron froze as panic seized his limbs. His sister would have zero hesitation to say where her tattoo was.

“My right ass cheek.” There was not even a _hint_ of shame in her voice. Byron hadn’t felt this need to strangle his sister since they were children and he let out a choked distressed curse.

“I hate you.”

“No you don’t.”

“I do at this particular moment.”

“Fair enough.” Clara turned towards the gate as the wooden structure swung open and a woman stepped through. She raised her hand in greeting as the warm smile spread on her face. Her dark hair was pulled back in a simple bun, and the plain clothes were accompanied with a lab coat.

“Ryder! Have you been waiting long?” Her cultured tone didn’t fit in with the rustic scenery around them, but Ryder knew that Lexi was the happiest she’d ever been on the ranch.

“Nah, we just got here Lexi. Thanks for letting us stay.” Lexi nodded and smiled at Drack, her eyes dancing with mirth. He snorted and climbed into the back of the Charger. Lexi lead the group up the winding driveway to a sprawling ranch house. The group made their way inside easily enough, bags dropping in the spare room off the foyer before filing into the dining room.

“When I got the phone call from you that you and your Dad were coming, well, I was quite surprised. I haven’t seen Alec in far more years than I’d like to think about. I see you more often and that’s saying something.” Lexi smiled as she got out drinks for everyone. “Now, why are you here?”

“Well…” Clara sighed and explained the story to Lexi. She trusted the doctor, the woman was an esteemed Hunter with an excellent track record. That she was also one of the few who had cracked Enochian language was only a bonus. She’d tapped into how the wards worked, even if spoken Enochian was beyond them. Clara had learned what she knew from Lexi. Lexi had always been there to stitch up a cut or to help puzzle out a job. Her research into spirits was top notch, even if Drack disagreed with her methods. Mostly his grumbling came from being the center of that research.

“I see. It’s hardly surprising your father has found the gate. What unsettles me is how easily he found it.” Clara nodded in agreement as Cora listened from her spot on the couch. “Azazel isn’t so sloppy as to allow a Hunter to find a gate to hell, let alone on that bears a grudge against him. Something isn’t adding up.”

“He’s onto Dad, that I know. When I spoke to him a few days ago he spoke in cryptic terms. While Dad is known to be a stingy bastard, he never mentions the box in conversation. Not over the phone anyway.” Clara rolled her eyes at Drack’s chuckle.

“Stingy bastard am I?” Clara and Byron both whipped around at the baritone behind them. Cora, Drack, and Liam quieted their separate conversation as the twins faced their father. The air could be cut with a knife, so much unspoken history bounced around the room. It was almost audible.

“You always are.” Clara rose and crossed her arms as she faced the elder Ryder. A wealth of emotions rose in her; hope, relief, frustration, and elation at seeing her father alive and unharmed. Her twin was quiet beside her and Alec turned to him.

“Byron. I.” Alec shook his head and Byron’s face shuttered. “I never wanted you caught up this. You had your life in that fancy college.” Alec sent a glare at Clara who drew up defensively.

“If you hadn’t disappeared for a freaking week without a check in, then I might not have gone after Byron.” Clara muttered childishly. Always the same.

“Seeing as we’re all here. I think it’s about time I explain what’s going on.” Alec jerked his head towards the table. Lexi ushered everyone in after him, but Liam lingered behind next to Clara.

“You alright?” He kept his voice low to avoid being overheard. Clara nodded once, refusing to let the disappointment in her father’s reaction deter her. More of the same, she’d swallow that bitter pill so they could move on. They’d come too far to let old childhood baggage get in the way.

“I will be.” She smiled at Liam and he left his hand on her lower back as they joined the others.

“I suspect Clara’s told you about the pistol?” Byron nodded and Cora clasped her hands in front of her. Drack leaned back in his chair as he watched Alec with an unreadable expression on his face. “That gun can kill any supernatural creature. A few month ago, I killed one of Azazel’s lieutenants. It passed along a message to me.” Alec’s jaw clenched at the memory. It had not been pretty and there had been no way to save the host. The poor kid had barely been sixteen.

“Azazel is beginning to amass power. He’s after the gun. Wants it for his war in hell.” Clara’s spine snapped straight at the news. She knew there was a war coming, but she figured her father was the one to instigate it. Rebelling against Lucifer? It was madness. Her eyes narrowed in suspicion, something wasn’t lining up.

“But, the Colt can’t kill Lucifer.” Byron piped up and Alec gave him a puzzled expression.

“Why would you think that?” Byron gave the explanation that Clara had given them. Pride shown in Alec’s eyes and Byron regretted his words as he praised Byron. It didn’t sit right that he was getting the praise, something tugged at his mind as well. He dismissed it, after all, he hadn’t been around his father in years.

“Clara’s the one who figured it out.” Alec glanced at his daughter who refused to meet his eyes. She was pissed to be dragged along on a mission to get revenge, she didn’t buy Alec’s excuse about stopping a war with hell. It didn’t add up.

“So why are we headed to the devil’s trap?” Drack broke the tension with a sharp snap of his cap.

“To summon Azazel and stop him once and for all.” Alec’s blunt reply stunned everyone but his daughter. Her arms stayed crossed and she stared at the wall. “We’ll head out in the morning.”

“All right.” Lexi got everyone settled in their own rooms, paired off. Liam laughed when Clara kicked Byron out of their assigned room.

“Where am I supposed to sleep?” Byron snapped as Clara tried to shut the door.

“You’re a big boy, figure it out.” Clara’s retort earned a glare from her brother. He huffed and headed off down the hall to another room and Clara shut the door with a quiet click.

“Can’t trust Cora?” Clara shook her head and leaned into his touch as he slid his arms around her waist. Liam knew her, knew she wouldn’t be able to relax unless she could fully trust the person staying in the room. Clara was always paranoid about getting a knife in the back and being abandoned. She’d recounted a few stories of being left by Alec for days while he went off on a job, usually without telling them where he was going. They’d been scary times as she had to scrounge for food and wonder where their next meal was coming from.

“Not to that extent.” Clara murmured as she turned her head to rest her cheek against his shoulder. Liam chuckled as she closed her eyes. “I don’t like this Liam. Dad says he wants to stop a war in hell, but something’s not right.”

“You sure?” Clara nodded as she stepped back and they got ready for bed. Once she was curled against his chest she sighed and stared at his chest as she tried to think of the right words.

“Dad’s hunted this demon since the night Mom was killed. There’s no way this is just about stopping a war with hell. That may be a side benefit, but something isn’t right. Dad isn’t sharing something with us.”

“It’s personal then?” Clara nodded and Liam pressed his lips against her forehead. “I kinda understand how your Dad feels, yeah?” She met his eyes with confusion clouding hers. “If a demon killed you, I’d go mad.”

“Liam, if something ever happens to me. Promise me something?” He nodded. “Let me go. Grieve me, keep my memory alive if that’s what keeps you sane. But don’t let yourself get so consumed by revenge that you forget everything else and become a shell of what you were. Please?” The note of desperation in her tone startled Liam. Then he realized, she’d lived it. She’d seen her father cast aside his children emotionally in his quest for revenge. Clara had seen what happened to someone who was consumed by this burning need, and she didn’t want him to be like that.

“All right. I promise. I can’t say that I wouldn’t take the opportunity for revenge if it presented itself though.” Liam reached for her, cupping her cheek to get that connection they both needed like air. “But I’ll always have your back Clara. I’ll make sure nothing happens to you.” Clara gave him a shaky smile and nodded.

“And I’ll always watch your back Liam.”

Liam’s hand slid into her hair as he pulled her close for a kiss. His lips covered hers as he rolled until he was pressing her down into the mattress. Her soft moan filled his ears as his lips moved from her lips to her jaw, nibbling at the sensitive skin. Her hands moved over his body, naked except for his sweat pants. Languid heat curled low in her belly as she felt his erection press against her core, she draped one leg over his hips, desperate to feel him against her. She needed that connection with him, craved it like a drug.

His hands tugged the shirt off, heat filling his eyes as he saw her nipples harden in the cool air. Clara shivered as his head dipped down and his mouth closed over the tip. Clara’s hand dove into his hair as her back arched, her body thrummed with the need for him. His name spilled from her lips as he moved lower, nipping at her stomach. Clara sucked in a breath as his tongue pressed against her clit.

“Liam. Liam.” Clara breathed his name as the pleasure pooled where his tongue lapped at her wetness. He chuckled as he slid one finger inside of her, groaning as he felt how drenched she was. He could drown in her taste, that musky saltiness he couldn’t get enough of. He felt her body tighten around his fingers, knowing she was close, even as her fingers tightened in the bedsheets by her hips. His name falling from her lips was a sweet song to his ears, even as her inner walls pulsed around him as her orgasm pulsed through her.

She pulled him up to her, relishing the feel of his lips against her. Still wet from her own body. It sent a fresh wave of heat through her at the taste of her on him. She tugged at his sweats, freeing his cock from its restraints. He groaned and pressed his forehead against hers as her hand slid from base to head in one smooth stroke, her thumb brushed across the tip. Liam reached over to the nightstand and pulled out the foil square. Clara took it from him, tearing it open and rolling the condom on him before pulling him down into a deep kiss. He slid into her with one smooth stroke. Their groans melted together as he grabbed her hips before he began a slow roll of his hips. He trailed his lips over her cheeks, pressing a lingering kiss to her forehead. His eyes met hers and held as he thrust in her.

Clara breathed as she felt the pleasure spiral through her. It wasn’t frantic, wasn’t consuming. This was a slow, languid, lovemaking. She felt tears prick at her eyes as the feelings for this man bubbled in her. She looped her arms around his neck as her legs wrapped around his waist. She met his thrusts with her hips, keeping her gaze steady on his. His pace stuttered as she pressed a nibbling kiss to his jaw, he buried his face in her neck. Clara moaned as he reached between them, flicking his finger against her clit. Clara cried out as the heat arrowed through her.

They reached their orgasm simultaneously. Their lips came together to swallow each other’s cry as the pleasure washed through them. Liam broke the kiss and rested his forehead against hers. “Clara. I’ll always have your back.” Her fingers drifted over his cheek in an unspoken gesture of acceptance. She would always stand with him, no matter what. Liam left her to dispose of the condom before coming back and pulling her against his chest. Clara smiled as she pressed her cheek against his chest, listening for the sound of his heartbeat. It comforted her in a way little else did.


	10. Chapter 10

_It's the end of an innocent era  
The beauty we know will be lost  
We are building a bridge  
Between heaven and hell  
To return again  
And why must a hero die young  
Not to be gone and forgotten  
So I pray for the broken  
This is not the end of innocence_

\- _End of Innocence_ , Kamelot

“This isn’t quite what I was expecting when you told me we were going to see a gate to hell.” Byron scratched his head as they stood outside the mausoleum. The mural carved into the side was innocent at first glance, almost heavenly. Winged cherubs wielding the banners and horns of heaven, with the adoring crowd raising their arms in praise and adoration beneath them. Upon closer inspection the true nature of the mural came to light. The adoring crowds were twisted, monstrous in appearance, and they weren’t adoring the cherubs. Their gazes were filled with hellfire and wrath as they reached for the cherubs, forever denied the gate to the mortal realm and heaven. The hands reaching towards the sky weren’t held up in praise but held claws and talons, reaching jealously for those winged cherubs. Evil radiated from the crypt and Byron took a step back.

“I don’t like this.” Drack grumbled as he stood by the twins. Alec was focused on the door, too intently for Clara’s liking. His eyes had an unholy glint to them. Her eyes followed his gaze to the door of the gate and widened at what she saw. The wrought iron door had a puzzle for a lock. Clara saw the circle that resembled a pentagram in the center, and she saw an indention that looked eerily similar to a familiar pendant. Her hand reached for her neck, head already shaking as her father turned to her.

“No. I am not going to open the door to hell.” Clara’s voice rose in pitch as her father stepped closer to her. Liam stepped forward, between Alec and Clara. Drack held up a hand to the man, protesting as he stepped closer. Clara finally looked at her father in the face and she cursed violently. Why hadn’t she noticed it before? Was she that distracted? She snatched the flask Drack kept by his side, twisting the cap, and threw the contents at her father’s face. The unearthly howl ricocheted throughout the graveyard. Drack grabbed Cora and Lexi and hauled them behind one of the tombstones. Clara threw the flask in their direction since it was sentimental to Drack, a gift from his granddaughter.

“How did you know?” The thick voice sounded like Alec, but there was a strange hiss to it that wasn’t human. Clara’s lip curled in derision as the demon spoke using Alec’s voice. She was full of rage and seethed as she stared down at the monster inhabiting her father’s body.

“Your eyes. You dumbasses can hide and blend in everywhere, but your eyes give it away. My Dad may have been consumed with his revenge, but he would _never_ had eyes that cold.” It had been like looking into a pit of ice, and Clara tightened her hold on the box.

“Pity. Now give me the box and your pendant.”

“Go fuck yourself.” Clara snarled in response. The demon clucked his tongue and took the dagger, stabbing it into Alec’s side. Clara cried out as the blood bloomed along his right side. Byron reached out with a startled yelp at the sudden movement.

“Wanna rephrase that girlie?” Clara steeled her shoulders and held the box against her chest. “A pity. You see, I don’t really need your Dad’s meat suit to accomplish my goal now that you’re here. I’m going to take possession of that pretty little body of yours.” Clara repressed the urge to vomit as she heard the bile spewing out of her father’s mouth. She knew it wasn’t her Dad, it wasn’t Alec, but to hear the demon using his voice was almost too much.

“Go. Fuck. Yourself.” Clara made sure to enunciate every word slowly as she kept her eyes on the demon. Drack’s snort of laughter was heard from their hiding spot and Clara knew there would only be a split second for decisions to be made. Her eyes slid over to Liam’s and she saw the grim expression on his face, her stomach sank. She turned to the demon and decided to take a chance. She knew damn good and well that the demon wasn’t able to possess her or her brother. But she wasn’t sure about Lexi and Cora. That was a chance she just couldn’t take and she knew her Dad would feel the same way.

“Now see that’s just too bad darlin’.” The demon sighed and twisted the dagger, Clara winced and she sucked in a deep breath. Her chest burned to see the demon destroying her father’s body, and she wanted to cry. She also knew Alec Ryder wouldn’t stand by and let a demon let loose the hounds of hell. She reached up and yanked her necklace, the chain breaking with a tiny metallic sound. “Ready to get ridden?” Clara’s eyes narrowed.

“Drack!” She threw the necklace towards the tombstone, watching as the old man caught the tiny chain.

“I’m good Ryder! Got that tattoo _years_ ago!” Lexi piped up as Drack handed the necklace to Cora to put on. Clara held the box in one hand, noting how the demon watched her carefully.

“Now what are you going to do pretty thing?” Clara felt her throat close at the nauseating tone coming from Alec.

“ _Exorcixamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica potestas_.” Clara’s voice rang out between the tombstones. The demon grabbed the sides of his head as if in pain. It screeched as she continued the exorcism, but flung out his hand to lash out. Clara gasped as the pain sliced into her chest, but she didn’t stop. The searing heat slid down her chest, she knew it would be bad. Her mind focused on the chant, something that was as simple to her as breathing now. “ _Ut Ecclesiam tuam secura tibi facias libertate servire, te rogamus, audi nos._ ” Clara didn’t even notice when Liam knelt beside her, his hands frantic as he pressed something against her chest. Black smoke spewed from her father’s body, circling the sky before it beat against the door. Alec collapsed onto the ground, Byron scrambling over to him. Liam frantically pressed his jacket against the slash to her chest.

“Clara, Clara.” Liam spoke rapidly as he pressed the cloth against her chest. Clara glanced up at him and shook her head. “No, I’m not giving up!”

“Liam, it’s not over.” Clara’s eyes turned towards the tomb and the figure standing there. Byron held Alec against him, shielding him from the figure there. The man with the glowing yellow eyes. Clara felt her mind being sucked back to the night when her mother died. A once hazy memory that came back in startling clarity. Her mother leaning over Byron’s bed, he’d been sick with the flu, patting at his forehead with a cool cloth. She remembered the worry in Ellen’s face, her eyes the same startling blue as Byron’s. Byron had been struggling to fight the fever all day and he’d woke screaming about monsters in the closet. Clara didn’t have the courage to tell her parents that she’d seen the monster too. The monster with the yellow eyes and sinister smile. That had been the last time she’d seen her mother alive.

“Clara!” Liam’s panicked voice snapped her back from the memory and she looked at him as the demon grabbed the box.

“Thank you for the present darling Clara. Always knew you’d be the one.” Clara’s eyes narrowed as he turned back towards the gate, the box tucked against his side. Byron was the first to move, despite Clara’s scream. She watched in horror as her brother was flung away like a pesky fly. “Hmph, maybe in a few centuries boy.”

“Clara. I can’t stop it.” Liam’s tortured cry broke her shock, she stared down at her chest and realized it was as bad as she thought. She looked at Liam, seeing the stark grief in his face and then faced the yellow eyed demon. He popped up in front of them and grabbed Liam by the throat.

“No!” Clara screamed as he held Liam aloft. The pain was forgotten in her panic at seeing Liam dangling helplessly.

“Then give me what I want.” Clara cast a glance over her shoulder and saw Drack shaking his head. She turned back, her chest burning from the wounds both physical and emotional. She wouldn’t let him hurt Liam, not him.

“Fine! Just let him go.” Clara pleaded and ignored the icy smile that spread on his lips. Liam coughed and glanced up at Clara with shock in his eyes. He shook his head to protest it when Cora threw her the necklace.

“What do you think you’re doing kid?” Drack hissed but Cora faced him with steel in her eyes.

“I would do the same thing.” Drack leaned against the tombstone and tossed his cap on the ground.

“Best prepare for the fucking apocalypse now. Ryder’s handed over the key.” Drack leaned his head against the tombstone as Lexi clasped her hands in front of her. She shook her head, stray wisps of hair falling around her. As long as she’s known Clara Ryder, she knew the woman never did anything without a plan, and she knew Drack was being dramatic.

“No. Ryder has a plan. I’ve never known her to go into a situation without at least three backup plans. Like a certain cranky old man.” Lexi nudged him with her elbow as Drack grumbled at her.

Clara handed the pendant over to the demon, the idle question passing through her mind about why it was her mother’s pendant that was the key. The yellow eyed demon smirked as it dropped into his palm with only a little sizzle against his palm. “Ah the pains of silver that has been blessed.” He grabbed it by the chain with a little shake of his wrist. Clara narrowed her eyes, ignoring the throbbing pain in her chest. “Oh right. I forgot.” Clara didn’t see it coming until his fist connected with her face. The crack of pain went through her, she swore her teeth rattled, the force of the blow throwing her to the ground. She landed a few steps from Liam, who rubbed his throat and reached for her. His hands closed over her arm, even as the blood trickled down her chin.

“I wonder how the world will react? Knowing that Clara Ryder is the one who ushered in the apocalypse?” He smirked and Clara’s eyes narrowed.

“So that story about the war in hell?”

“Was purely to convince you lot to get here. And it worked brilliantly.” He crowed in laughter as he sauntered towards the door. He turned and held the box aloft with his hand. “Oh and thanks for this. This could have been a real pain in my ass.” The rock sailed at his hand, just barely missing the box. He laughed and faced Byron who was furious. “That was a mistake.” Everyone cried out as he lashed out at Byron. Her brother dodged it, barely. The bolt of energy went sailing past his head, shaving off some hair along his temple.

“You don’t touch him.” They all turned to see Alec struggling to sit up. “Leave my son alone.” The elder Ryder held his side as he glared at the demon. “You took my wife from me. I won’t let you touch my kids.”

“Dad. Stop, you’ll bleed out.” Byron told him as he kept his eyes on the demon.

“Aww, I’m flattered Alec. All these years and you’re still obsessed with hunting me. Not everyone has that dedication.” Azazel laughed and caught some movement out of the corner of his eye. He saw Liam moving to help Clara stand. “I don’t think so. I only need the Ryders for this. You’re useless.” Azazel snapped and flung Liam out of the way, his body slamming into the tombstone. The loud crack was sickening and Clara screamed. She scrambled over to his slumped over form.

“Liam, Liam, Liam,” Clara sobbed out as she ran her hands over his face, she held her fingers against his neck. The reassuring beat of his pulse sent a wave of relief rolling through her. The tears streamed down her face as she cupped his cheek. Her thumb brushed against his cheek and she pressed her forehead against his. Relief that he was okay swept through her, but she knew this was far from over. Azazel needed to drop his guard, just _once._

“How sickening. I don’t need you distracted pretty girl.” Azazel blew out an irritated breath and Clara felt an invisible hand closing around her waist and yanking.

“Clara!” Drack yelled from their hiding spot. Cora and Lexi were both frozen, the demon keeping them in place. He watched as Clara was thrown to the ground, the front of her shirt was ripped and stained dark crimson. Her eyes held barely contained fury as she was tossed around. The pain was easy to ignore with the burning rage in her chest, she had to wait.

“Look at the lovely family reunion.” Azazel smirked as Clara sat up next to her brother and father. She didn’t want to meet their eyes, knowing the censure in Byron’s was there. “Aww, why are you looking at your sister like that? You know, none of this could have been possible without the help of your Dad?” Alec flinched at the words, Byron’s jaw dropped as he shook his head in denial. “Oh yeah. His obsession with finding me? It lead us to figuring out how to unlock this gate here. Who would have thought your mother’s ancestor was the one who sealed it.” His eyes pinned Clara. “And that it was passed down to the women in the family. Such a quaint tradition. Thinking that women could guard a gate, that they could be the ones that stood between the mortals and hell. After all, it was a woman that sent you mortals from the Garden of Eden.” He laughed at his own reasoning but Clara’s eyes narrowed. Byron and Alec supported one another as they tried to stand.

“Clara.” Alec reached out towards her. Azazel turned to face the door with a triumphant grin on his face. He hummed a little song as he lifted the pendant towards the gate, but right as his hand reached the door a shot rang out. He froze as the bullet pierced his back, right where his vessel’s heart was. He flickered with hellfire as he turned to see Clara standing there with the Colt still smoking in her shaky hands. Her lip was split, blood oozed down her chin. There was a cut above her eyebrow, that eye was swollen shut from his vicious punch earlier. She lowered the pistol as he took a step towards her, fury outlined in his body.

“You bitch.” Clara’s lip curled in a snarl. “How _dare_ you!?”

“No one fucks with my family.” He lunged and she fired against, this time the bullet found its way between his eyes. The scream filled the area, the decibel almost ear splitting, as Azazel burnt from the inside out. Clara never wavered until the last ash fell to the ground. A sparkle in the ash caught her attention and she limped over to it. Her pendant shone amidst the ash, not a single speck of soot clinging to it. She scooped it up and then turned to face her family. Drack helped Liam stand as they approached.

Clara felt her vision grey as she watched them approach. The pain hitting her with the force of an inferno. She heard her name, but it sounded like they were speaking through a veil. Muffled whispers that barely registered as her world went dark. She welcomed the oblivion, her family was safe finally. She could rest.


	11. Epilogue

_Hope and pray, that you never need me.  
But rest assured I will not let you down.  
I walk beside you, but you may not see me.  
The strongest among you may not wear a crown.  
On the day when you need your brothers and sisters to care.  
I'll be right here.  
On that day when you don't have strength for the burden you bear.  
I'll be right here._

\- _Citizen Soldier_ , 3 Doors Down

“Not yet.” Clara jerked up in the bed at the words. She glanced around the hospital room, seeing Liam huddled in the chair in the corner. She smiled at the blanket haphazardly wrapped around him, she recognized that handiwork. She looked around for the speaker, but there was no one there. The sting of antiseptic burned her nose, and she felt the pull of stitches at her chest and forehead. There was a dull ache in her chest, she hoped it had only been bruised ribs. Her face throbbed in a steady rhythm, but she ignored it to focus on her surroundings. The stark white of the walls was broken by the appearance of a few paintings.

“Clara.” She turned her head as she heard Liam’s voice. She opened her mouth to speak when his lips covered hers, she hadn’t heard him move. She blinked in surprise but melted into the kiss, one born of relief and the thought of loss. He leaned back and cupped her face gingerly between his hands. “You’re awake.” The relief in his voice brought tears to her eyes. She lifted her hand and brushed it over his cheek.

“I’m awake.” She gave him a shaky smile and turned her eyes at the discreet cough at the door. Liam sighed and leaned back as he heard Byron’s cough. “Byron.”

“Hey. Was coming to check on Liam and see how you were.” Byron rubbed the back of his neck and stepped back. He knew when he’d stepped into an awkward situation. “Ah, I’m just going to go let everyone know you’re awake.” He took a step back and disappeared down the right side of the hallway. Clara chuckled as she saw the lopsided grin on Liam’s face.

“How long have I been out?” Clara murmured as Liam turned back to her. The grin disappeared off his face as his eyes roamed over her face. He’d been so worried when he’d seen her faint in the graveyard. He’d thought he had lost her, her face had been so pale underneath the soot and blood. It had taken Drack and Cora to peel him away from Clara so they could get them to the hospital. She and Alec were both the worst of the injured. He remembered the doctor telling Byron the extent of the damage, his stomach twisting with every word. Now he had her back, and she was _alive._

“Three days.” Clara started at the news. _Three days_!? “Your Dad’s in the next room.” Her eyes met his and he smiled. “I’ll see if the nurse will let you go visit.”

“Thank you.” She pressed her lips to his in a soft kiss, mindful of her healing cut. She did want to see her Dad, and make sure he was all right. Liam smiled down at her, there would be time for them later. Alec had been asking about her as well.

“You are going to give me grey hairs woman.” He leaned his forehead against hers with a soft chuckle. “You told no one about taking the gun?”

“I couldn’t risk it.” Clara told him, she hurriedly finished as she saw the hurt in his eyes. “I wanted to tell you, but there was no time once we had our boots on the ground.”

“I understand Clara. I understand.” Liam soothed her with his hands. He saw the rising panic in her eyes. “I know you. You wouldn’t have kept it from me unless it was important.” He smiled at her and tilted his head. “How long did you know about the demon possessing your Dad?”

“Ah. My little act didn’t fool you?” His arched eyebrow told her all she needed to know and she chuckled softly. “That first phone call. Dad always ended our phone calls by telling me to keep my ear to the ground. That was his way of telling me to watch out for myself. Something stupid from when I was a kid.” She waved it off and sighed. “When he didn’t say it, I knew something was off. I didn’t expect it to be a _demon_ , but my fears were confirmed when I saw his eyes at the graveyard. They weren’t filled with the look of a man finally achieving his vengeance. It was the icy look of a serial killer.”

“How did he make it through the wards?” Liam settled in behind her on the bed as she moved. He looped his arms loosely around her waist as she spoke. He was mindful of her injuries, pressing a gentle kiss to her shoulder.

“Lexi wasn’t as thorough as she would have liked. Some of the wards are easily broken by a vessel.” She sighed and leaned back against him, drawing comfort from his body heat. She laced her fingers together with his, content with the backdrop of the noises of the hospital.

“Hmm. Now my last question.” Liam pressed a gentle kiss to her neck. “Where did you hide that bloody pistol?” Liam saw her cheeky grin and he shook his head. “I thought as soon as it was out of the box it would be noticeable?”

“Well, I _am_ pretty fluent in Enochian you know. And I happen to have an area for stashing the pistol.” She paused for dramatic flair. “No one would have suspected my stashing the pistol in my bra.” Liam burst out laughing at her simple reasoning. It was brilliant in a mad way, and such a Ryder move.

“I’m happy you’re alright. I almost went mad when he threw you.” Liam murmured into her hair as she leaned back.

“I felt my heart stop when that bastard threw you against the tombstone.” She linked her fingers with his as he rested his chin on her shoulder, basking in the comfortable silence. Everything was over, and she vowed to enjoy the peace while it lasted. This whole thing showed her that she needed to focus on the small things and appreciate what she had just a little more.

“You ready to go see your Dad?” Clara sighed and nodded. She was worried about Alec, but they wouldn’t be so calm if he was in serious condition. Liam slipped off the bed and helped her out of the bed. She stiffened as she felt a draft and turned her head to see if she was as naked as she felt.

“Liam. Please tell me someone has my clothes.” Clara whispered as her hands closed the robe and held it over her ass. He laughed and handed her the stack of clothes on the table.

“Y’know, I personally love the view.” He ducked the pillow chucked at his head as she pulled on her jeans and tank top. “I couldn’t believe you kept that thing.” Liam indicated the plaid button up Clara threw on over her tank.

“It was the first thing you gave me.” He scoffed, even as he was touched, and hooked his arm around her neck.

“And they call _me_ cheesy.” Liam brushed his lips over her temple, taking care to avoid the stitches, and slid his arm away from her neck. His fingers trailed down her arm in a soft caress until their fingers linked.

“Show me where my Dad is you dork.”

“Me? Miss Walking Pop Culture Reference.” She swatted at his shoulder as they made their way two doors down from her room. She saw Drack sitting in the chair talking to Alec who was busy griping about the IV line. Both turned their heads as they walked in, and relief swept through Alec’s features.

“You’re okay.” Alec reached out his hand towards Clara and she went over to the bed. She braced for a lecture, she’d pulled some insane stunts before but she was pretty sure the one in the graveyard took the cake. “Are you sure you should be up and walking already? Liam, did you clear this with the doctors first?” Liam rubbed the back of his head and shrugged in a move that told Alec enough. Clara likely wouldn’t have waited for a doctor. She was like him in the regard. His eyes drifted over the puckered skin showing through the tank and his heart constricted at the sight. He had always had second thoughts about bringing his children into the Hunter lifestyle, but never had he felt regret. Now, seeing the evidence of how close he’d come to losing his child, that was all he felt. Regret for putting her in danger, in a position where she suffered a devastating injury.

“Dad?” Byron poked his head in. “Lexi gave us the all clear. You are allowed to travel as long as you have a nurse. So we can head out whenever.” Clara perked up as a thought occurred to her.

“Wait! If I was passed out, who drove the Charger?” Liam rolled his eyes. His only competition was that car.

“I did.”

“ _What_!?” Clara screeched at Drack’s smug reply. “You let Drack drive my car?” Clara whirled to accuse Liam who held up his hands defensively.

“Clara, give the poor boy a break,” Alec grumbled from the bed as he watched the exchange.

“No! He’ll have changed all of my channels just to be an old ornery ass!” Drack huffed at the insinuation that he was old. Byron hid his chuckle behind his hand. Things were back to normal. _For now._ Byron shook off the whispered thought and turned his head. He swore it sounded like someone was speaking in his ear. Yet there was nothing there. He shrugged it off and turned his head back to watch his sister threaten bodily harm to Drack if he so much as changed any of her radio stations. It felt right. It felt like home.


End file.
